


Призраки Ятсухары

by Schuu



Category: Ghost Hunt, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ghosts, Ghouls, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Slash, Юмор, духи, мистика, призраки, расследование, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Много странностей происходит вокруг деревни Ятсухары, где живет Нацуме. Команда СПР по просьбе местной женщины приезжает туда расследовать новое дело о призраках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки Ятсухары

**Author's Note:**

> Эти два фандома вполне гармонично складываются для меня в один.

Часть 1

\- Последние несколько месяцев я часто просыпаюсь по ночам. Как будто что-то будит меня, выдергивает из сна.

Женщина, сидящая на диване напротив Нару, выглядела скорее очень усталой, чем обеспокоенной. По мере рассказа Нару замечал, как менялось выражение её лица. Страх, который она испытывала, не был поддельным. Скорее всего, она действительно что-то чувствовала, некое потустороннее присутствие.

\- Каждую ночь я открываю глаза, чувствуя, что он смотрит на меня. И в груди тяжёлое ощущение. Как будто кто-то лежит на мне, давит своей тяжестью. Невидимый и сильный. Я не могу пошевелиться или вдохнуть. Ощущение как при анестезии. Это давящее пугающее чувство не оставляет меня. Потом оно резко уходит, но засыпать мне уже страшно.

Темные круги под глазами женщины подтверждали, что она мучается от бессонницы.

\- Это ужасно, - Май наклонилась вперёд, подливая женщине чай в чашку.

\- Спасибо… извините, если Вам кажется моя история несерьёзной или неправдивой. Но я просто не знаю, к кому обратится.

\- Простите, Вы сказали, что Вы из Ятсухары? – спокойно как всегда, спросил Нару, глядя на женщину.

Ей было сорок три года, но она казалась гораздо старше, возможно, именно из-за бессонных ночей последние два месяца. А может быть, жизнь до этого изрядно её потрепала. Одежда на ней висела. Либо из-за болезни, а возможно из-за стресса женщина совсем исхудала. Тёмные длинные волосы были завязаны на затылке в узел.

\- Да. Я приехала в Токио к подруге погостить на пару дней. И это странное ощущение, преследующее меня по ночам, вдруг исчезло, отпустило. Тогда я задумалась, что дело в доме. Ведь сначала я решила, что заболела. И даже… что пришло моё время… - она сделала паузу. Ослабевшая и потерянная, стараясь быть сильной, она стиснула в худых пальцах чашку, сделала глоток чая, успокаиваясь, и продолжила, - но стоило мне приехать сюда, как чувство покинуло меня. Я рассказала все подруге, и как ни странно, она поверила мне. Мы предположили, что с домом возможно что-то не ладно. Но я не хочу переезжать, этот дом мне очень дорог. Мы прожили с мужем там двадцать два года, прежде, чем болезнь забрала его. И тогда моя подруга предложила обратиться к вам. Сказала, что сын её знакомого с работы работает у вас.

\- Скажите, Норико-сан, - внезапно произнес Лин, - когда у Вас возникает чувство тяжести и онемения, вы можете говорить?

\- Нет, - покачала головой женщина, – голос пропадает, язык отнимается. И воздуха в лёгких как будто нет.

\- Скорее всего, причиной этому является сильное переживание или стресс, который Вы испытываете продолжительное время. Как давно умер Ваш муж?

\- Три года назад. Он был совсем молодым.

\- Это было довольно давно, - Лин невозмутимо продолжал, пока Май и Нару внимательно его слушали, – вы сказали, у Вас есть сын.

\- Да. Он несколько месяцев назад уехал на материк, решил поступить в университет там.

\- Возможно, именно тревога за сына вызывает у Вас такой сильный стресс. Вы неосознанно накручиваете себя разными переживаниями за него, это ослабляет Вашу психологическую защиту. Как следствие: упадок сил. К тому же, сейчас Вы совсем одна в доме и подсознательно боитесь, что так останется навсегда. Конечно, это всего лишь предположения, и прошу меня простить, если они не верны. Но судя по тому, что Вы описали, у нас принято называть это Тенью. Тень ложится на психологически слабого человека. В состоянии сна Вы наиболее уязвимы. А это позволяет забрать ещё больше Ваших жизненных сил.

Май посмотрела на Лина с интересом. Об этом она слышала впервые, несмотря на то, что работает в офисе Нару более двух лет.

\- Тень? Вы говорите тень? – с ужасом повторила Норико.

\- В этом нет ничего страшного, - спокойно продолжил за Лина Нару, – это состояние у людей обычно временное. Так как переживать постоянно мы не можем. Организм начнёт защищать себя сам. Ваше сознание укрепится скоро. Советуем Вам просто взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Чаще говорить с сыном, больше общаться с подругами, чтобы Вы не оставались в одиночестве. И всё пройдет само по себе.

\- Нару!.. – Май чуть было не вскочила на ноги. Он как всегда вёл себя слишком самоуверенно, отказывая в помощи несчастной женщине.

«Как он может говорить такие вещи! Это бессердечно! На человека ложится Тень каждую ночь, ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелится, а он говорит, это пройдет само собой?»

Нару проигнорировал реакцию Май, даже не взглянув на неё.

Норико с надеждой вдруг обернулась к Лину. Его слова впечатлили её больше всего, и отчего-то именно в нём она ощущала больше всего авторитета и поддержки.

\- Что Вы скажете, господин Лин?

¬- То, что сказал господин Сибуя – правда, – Лин посмотрел на женщину обычным холодным взглядом, - тень – не то, из-за чего стоит серьезно переживать. Это происходит сплошь и рядом. Чаще всего с детьми или студентами, психика которых ослаблена, или приближающиеся экзамены вызывают сильное волнение. Другого способа избавиться от тени, кроме как уменьшение тревог мне не известно.

\- Вот как… - женщина поникла, опустила голову, уставившись на своё отражение в чае в чашке, – но есть ещё кое-что. Подобное происходит не только со мной. Много кто в нашей деревне жаловался на такие же ощущения. Либо на странные звуки в домах. У моей соседки постоянно пропадают вещи. А у её знакомой… за ночь часто… хотя может это всё слухи, но каждую ночь у неё двигается мебель. Сама по себе. Она рассказывала, что однажды соседка услышала это среди ночи. И перепугалась, что воры забрались в дом. Но когда она спустилась на кухню, откуда доносились звуки, то кроме скрежета передвигаемой мебели не услышала никаких шагов или суеты… Правда, выглянуть из-за двери она так и не решилась. Этот шум в доме всегда прекращается с первыми лучами солнца. С рассветом же, и я могу заснуть.

\- Нару, - Май это заинтересовало, и она поняла, что любым способом должна уговорить его взять дело, - мне кажется, это весьма необычно, чтобы сразу у нескольких людей одновременно происходило нечто подобное, я считаю…

Она старалась подбирать слова как можно грамотнее и осторожнее, чтобы не показаться задирой при клиенте, и при этом убедить самого эгоцентричного болвана рассмотреть этот случай.

Но Нару прервал её прежде, чем она успела договорить.

\- Ятсухара не так близко отсюда. Я ранее там не был. Насколько большая эта деревня?

\- Ну… - с его словами у женщины появилась надежда, что за её случай возьмутся и помогут, - у нас всего одна школа, есть небольшая торговая улица и больница. И два семейных отеля.

\- Ваш рассказ заинтересовал меня, поэтому мы, скорее всего, будем над этим работать. Мне важно знать, что по прибытию в Ятсухару, нам будет где остановиться.

\- Ох, - Норико поспешно поставила чашку, – у меня довольно большой дом и сейчас я там совершенно одна, так что не будет проблемой, если вы захотите остановиться у меня.

\- Вы сказали, что подобные случаи происходили не только в Вашем доме. Следовательно, нам нет смысла останавливаться у Вас и приносить Вам неудобства. Подойдет и отель. Только есть одно «но».

\- Да, конечно, я слушаю, - кивнула женщина.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы Вы поговорили со всеми, у кого в доме происходили непонятные вещи, и составили список имен и адресов. А также, по возможности, договорились с ними о нашем визите. Насколько выполнима для Вас эта задача?

\- Никаких проблем, Сибуя-сан, деревушка небольшая, мы почти все друг друга знаем.

\- Рад это слышать.

***

\- Как здорово, что Нару все же решился взять это дело, - воодушевленно заявила Май, ставя коробку со штативами в фургон.

\- Это интересный случай, - улыбнулся Ясухара, принимая у неё из рук следующую коробку, - впервые мы сталкиваемся с чем-то подобным. Но, - он вдруг стал серьёзным, и посмотрел на Май сверху вниз через оправу очков, - задумывалась ли ты, что это может быть нашествие призраков на небольшую деревушку, и нам: скромной группе исследователей, это будет не под силу. Наших сил не всегда хватало на то, чтобы разобраться с призраками в одном доме. А тут целая деревня.

По мере того, как он говорил, Май пронимала дрожь ужаса. Богатое воображение писало ей картины, в которых Лин призывает всех своих шики, Бо-сан, Масако, Аяко, Джон – все делают всё, что могут, защищаются всеми силами, и вот Нару уже вынужден применить свои способности, и вот он падает без сил, и неизвестно, выживет ли в этот раз…

\- Что если именно таким образом на нашей планете образовались все аномальные зоны? Что если именно гнев умерших, погибших наших предков вызвал появление Бермудского треугольника, Стоунхенджа, неплодотворных почв?..

Прежде, чем Май поняла, что Ясухара издевается над ней, он уже вовсю заливался смехом.

\- Ты! Тролль, негодяй! Какой бермудский треугольник? Какой стоунхендж?!

\- Извини, Май, твоё лицо приобрело такое серьёзное выражение лица, что я не мог удержаться, – Ясухара весело заулыбался, - но в любом случае, это интересно. Ведь Ясухара едет в Ятсухару.

Нару вышел из офиса как раз когда Май и Ясуахара дружно заливались весёлым смехом.

\- Весьма интересный способ времяпрепровождения, когда я плачу вам за то, чтобы вы занимались посторонними делами и затягивали наш отъезд ещё на полчаса, – саркастично бросил он, проходя мимо них с ещё одной коробкой оборудования.

\- Ох, извините, Нару-сама, - издевательски поклонилась ему вслед Май, на что Нару вообще никак не отреагировал.

Ясухара поместил последний ящик из тех, что они вынесли наружу, в фургон и нарочито громко прошептал:

\- Не стоит злить его, Май, ведь Нару-сама может прогневаться и призвать на нас гнев бога Лина.

Нару только вздохнул, когда Лин вопросительно посмотрел на хохочущих Май и Ясухару. Разговора он не слышал, ведь только что сам вышел из офиса.

\- Отправляемся, - сказал дружной парочке Нару, пока Лин садился за руль фургона.

***

\- Это очень неплохое место, – Ясухара листал свои записи, по мере того, как они приближались извилистой горной дорогой к деревушке, - несколько деревень пролегают одна за другой меж холмов и лестных участков. В самой дальней из них, мы её как раз проезжаем, кстати, находятся довольно знаменитые горячие источники. У многих гостиниц в каждой из деревень есть свои истории о призраках, привлекающие туристов.

Май удивила эта информация:

\- Истории о призраках сейчас привлекают туристов? Разве не должно быть наоборот?

\- Обычно так и есть, помнишь дело о пропавших детях, где нас просили со всем разобраться, чтобы место не отпугивало наплыв туристов? Тут совсем наоборот. Так как обычно за этими историями ничего не стоит, и люди не исчезают и не погибают, эти истории кажутся страшно интересными, а не страшно страшными. Легенда о девушке, которая дружила с призраками и аякаши, и после смерти бродит по городку, ища своих друзей среди людей, например, очень популярна. Люди приезжают в надежде увидеть её, так как она безобидна согласно легенде. Или об утонувшей в источнике светловолосой красавице, которая умерла перед своей свадьбой, и теперь ищет возлюбленного, облаченная в традиционное свадебное кимоно. Ну и прочие сказки.

\- А, понятно, - кивнула Май, представляя себе всё в красках, – это красивые истории.

\- Но, тем не менее, пока от них нет пользы. Продолжай, Ясухара, - Нару слушал его, глядя на проносящиеся за окном редкие домики и холмы.

По мере того, как они спускались в долину, всё ниже к горизонту опускалось солнце. Они выехали довольно поздно, значит, днём уже ничего не успеют, и придется начинать расследование только на следующий день.

Ясухара вновь заговорил:

\- Кстати, Нару, я узнал, что неподалеку проходят съёмки нового фильма, вся съемочная группа остановилась в этих отелях, о которых говорила Норико-сан. Так что в свободное время можем заглянуть на съемочную площадку.

\- А вот в чем дело! А я думала, почему это почти все номера заняты, когда звонила бронировать комнаты, – Май улыбнулась, – это интересно, я ни разу не видела, как снимают фильм!

\- С чего ты взял, что это важная для меня информация? – Нару слегка обернулся на Ясухару.

\- Насколько мне известно, один из актеров друг Такигавы. Поэтому я взял на себя смелость позвонить ему и сообщить о нашем новом деле. В случае, если понадобится его помощь, он ещё и сможет увидеться со своим старым приятелем.

\- Откуда ты только всё это узнаешь? – Май, казалось, была слегка поражена. Сколько времени она знает Ясухару, он всегда мог выведать какую угодно информацию. Не зря в их расследованиях несмотря на полное отсутствие каких-либо способностей, он постоянно играл ключевую роль.

\- Такигава мне сам когда-то рассказал за приватным ужином, – загадочно улыбнулся Ясухара.

«Приватным ужином?!» - Май смутилась на какой-то миг, но сразу вспомнила, что смущение других и есть обычная цель демона Ясухары, и сразу успокоилась:

\- Ну да, конечно, хорошая работа.

Нару вздохнул:

\- Повторюсь, это не важно. Хотя у меня есть мысли, что помощь Такигавы нам пригодится. В подобных деревушках должно быть много буддийских храмов. И многие из них находятся именно в горах. Такигава как раз из такого места.  
Примечание к части

Ваши комментарии и критика всегда приветствуются, автор хоть и злобный, но адекватный.  
Главы разделяются без какой-либо логики с целью итогового объединения в один текст.  
Часть 2

Май.  
Хозяйка гостиницы, в которой мы поселились, была близкой подругой Норико-сан, потому остановиться у неё было удобней всего. Я заранее позвонила и сообщила количество человек, которые должны прибыть. По просьбе Ясухары я на всякий случай сообщила, что возможно ещё четверо человек могут приехать, и хозяйка пообещала, что постарается оставить для нас две лишних комнаты.  
В любом случае гостиница – всего лишь временная база. Мы собирались провести несколько ночей в доме Норико-сан, чтобы убедиться, что в её доме действительно находится тень. На это время Ясухара отправится поговорить с несколькими людьми из списка, любезно предоставленного нам Норико-сан.  
Лето было в самом разгаре, и стояла невыносимая жара. По просьбе Нару я отправилась в местную школу, чтобы пообщаться с учениками и узнать, происходит ли у кого в домах что-то необычное. Хотя просто так заговорить об этом было довольно странно, не знаю, о чем думал Нару, когда поручал мне подобное. Для начала я решила с кем-нибудь познакомиться, либо же просто послушать, что говорят люди. Ясухара ведь постоянно этим занимается. Значит, ничего страшного, я тоже смогу. К тому же, это не первое наше дело. Я только почему-то переживаю, что всё может оказаться чем-то более ужасным, чем мы думаем. По крайне мере сейчас я ничего опасного в этих местах не чувствую. И Джин ко мне во сне пока не приходил.  
***  
После ночи наблюдений в доме Норико-сан, было подтверждено, что в её комнате действительно появлялась тень. Мы не видели её и не слышали. Но датчики показали падение температуры на два градуса. Норико-сан тоже среагировала на присутствие тени. Она неожиданно проснулась, и какое-то время лежала неподвижно, мы не сразу поняли, что она беззвучно зовёт нас. Но стоило мне вбежать в её комнату и включить свет, как непонятное наваждение сразу прошло, и она могла говорить и двигаться как обычно.  
На утро Нару посоветовал ей какое-то время оставлять включённым свет либо ночник и принимать таблетки снотворного. Возможно, если она заснет крепко и без тревог – тень не явится к ней.  
Лин остался на какое-то время в доме Норико-сан, следить за показателями датчиков и камер, на всякий случай. Мы же с Нару решили вернуться в отель и продолжить исследования в других домах.  
***  
\- Возможно, Ясухара уже вернулся с какой-нибудь информацией. Мне интересно, к кому ещё приходит эта тень.  
Май и Нару шли вниз по улице от дома Норико к гостинице.  
\- Эх, многие дома так далеко друг от друга. Зато тут очень чистый воздух, - Май потянулась, зажмурившись от удовольствия.  
Близился полдень, и солнце грело все жарче, накаляло асфальт. В воздухе летала пыль и очень редко по дорогам мимо проносились машины.  
\- Ты слишком просто говоришь о таких вещах. Эта женщина просыпается от ужаса осознания того, что все тело её не слушается, ровно как и голос, - сказал Нару.  
Май взглянула на него с любопытством:  
\- Ты внезапно так проникся этой ситуацией. С чего бы? Нару, ты испытывал подобное?  
\- Конечно нет, я не настолько психологически слаб, чтобы со мной могло произойти нечто подобное, – слова Нару не вызвали у Май ничего, кроме раздражения – как всегда высокомерен и самовлюблён до крайности.  
Но тут она поймала себя на мысли, что ведь это правда. Смерть брата не сломила его. Лишь оставила огромное черное и мрачное одиночество. Май не понимала, какого это – знать кого-то всю жизнь, быть все время вместе, и вдруг раз – и близкого человека больше нет. Она не знала – это правда. Но представить могла. И ничего, кроме глубочайшей тоски она не испытывала. Но ведь Джин оставался с братом даже после смерти. Даже во снах Май он поддерживал с ним связь.  
\- Ты думаешь, тень могла бы явиться мне? – очень тихо и задумчиво спросила она.  
\- Глупости. Кроме того, что ты довольно сильна, ты ещё неплохо управляешь своим подсознанием. Не без помощи моего брата, конечно.  
Май зашипела на Нару как кошка на собаку, так и не поняв, Нару скорее её похвалил или как обычно опустил. Когда внезапно её настигло странное чувство. В эту жару как будто холодный ветер прошел сквозь неё, колыхнув подол юбки, растрепав волосы, и она замерла на месте.  
Нару, вроде бы тоже что-то почувствовавший, обернулся. Но посмотрел за неё, вслед прошедшему мимо них человеку. Май не поняла, что произошло. Вроде и порыв ветра, но что-то было не так. Не было шума в листве деревьев. Она взглянула на Нару и проследила его взгляд.  
По дороге от них уходил высокий худой парень. Тонкие черные волосы были убраны в низкий хвост и спускались за лопатки. Кроме этого ничего необычного в его внешности не было. Либо они не заметили этого. Но Май четко поняла, что аура, исходящая от него, опасная, чёрная и страшная. Нару вдруг произнёс:  
\- Он… абсолютно точно обладает экстрасенсорным восприятием. И он довольно сильный, – он как будто заговорил сам с собой, что с ним бывало очень и очень редко.  
\- Мне тоже так показалось, вот только… от него веет чем-то страшным… - Май обернулась и посмотрела на Нару, – то есть, в этом городе ещё есть кто-то с ЭСВ?  
\- Не знаю. Но это любопытно.  
«Почему я так его испугалась?» Май вновь обернулась на отдаляющуюся фигуру парня.  
***  
\- Я занимался опросом всего два дня, а у меня уже некуда записывать информацию, - Ясухара улыбался, довольный проделанной работой, – и это ещё далеко не конец.  
Он прошел в общую обеденную комнату в гостинице, где они расположились, и сел напротив Нару рядом с Май.  
\- Что ты выяснил? – она заглянула в его записи.  
\- В основном я собрал большое количество всяких сказок об аякаши и йокай. Такое чувство, что у каждого человека в деревушке есть своя история.  
Ясухара подвинул тарелки, чтобы уложить свои блокноты.  
\- Это лучше, чем работа, проделанная Май в этой поездке, - учтиво подметил Нару.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, – Ясухара самодовольно улыбался от уха до уха.   
Май в миг стала похожа на кипящий чайник, чуть пар из ушей не повалил.  
– Кроме того, - продолжал Ясухара, - я выяснил, что где-то более двух лет назад в храме на холме поселился монах-экзорцист, и говорят, в соседних с храмом домах никогда ничего странного не происходит, всегда тишина и покой, как будто монах изгнал из округи всю нечисть. Но люди сами слабо в это верят. Сын монаха, насколько мне удалось узнать, ходит в единственную в Ятсухаре школу. На случай, если вам понадобится с ним поговорить, у меня есть его имя и адрес.  
Ясухара пролистал свой блокнот:  
\- Так, из интересного я ещё выяснил, что недалеко от Ятсухары находится дом одной очень знаменитой и влиятельной семьи в сфере экзорцизма, однако в СМИ и интернете не так уж много о них информации. Я связался с Масако, она сказала, что слышала об этой семье. Как только она выяснит больше деталей, сразу сообщит нам.  
Нару задумчиво уставился в тарелку с рисовыми лепешками перед собой:  
\- Сегодня мы с Май встретили человека, определенно обладающего ЭСВ. Он сильный эспер, без сомнения. И скорее всего он принадлежит какой-то из семей экзорцистов, живущих в этих местах. Май, свяжись с Такигавой, скажи, что нам потребуется его помощь, - Нару перевез взгляд с Май на Осаму, - какие новости из опрошенных людей в списке Норико?  
\- Несколько людей, жаловавшихся на тень, показались мне интересными случаями. Они в точности описывают те же симптомы, что и Норико-сан. Но когда я опросил их о стрессах или других неприятностях, что могут ослабить их психологическое состояние, они все говорили, что у них всё хорошо и никаких поводов для волнений нет. Тогда мне стало интересно, являются ли их слова ложью или же тень приходит к ним без причины. Я также задумался, возможно ли призвать тень на кого-то сознательно. В любом случае, я договорился с парой людей о том, чтобы установить наблюдение в их домах на одну ночь.  
«Кто-то может назвать тень на другого человека?..» У Май внезапно перед глазами возник образ парня с ЭСВ, которого они с Нару встретили ранее.  
\- Хорошо, я сообщу Лину, и мы перенесем базу на эту ночь в следующий дом, – Нару встал из-за стола, - насчет того, что ты сказал о призыве тени на другого человека. Я уже задавался этим вопросом. И спросил Лина. Нет никаких способов призвать тень на человека. Тень – не проклятие. Тень – это сомнения и тревоги, вызванные продолжительным нервозным состоянием, а онемение – всего лишь сонный паралич, который наступает у всех людей во время сна. Именно благодаря нему мы не ходим во сне, (хотя есть люди с нарушениями – так называемые лунатики), во время сна человек, испытывающий тревогу, внезапно просыпается, до того, как состояние сонного паралича покинет его тело. Из-за невозможности пошевелиться возникает страх, усиливающий тревогу.  
Май внимательно выслушала объяснение, затем спросила:  
\- Но как объяснить падение температуры в доме Норико-сан? – она вопросительно посмотрела на Нару.  
\- Просто. Появлением полтергейста. Слабого, конечно. Но я уверен, что если мы проведём сеанс гипноза с Норико-сан – результат будет положительным.  
\- Что тогда с людьми, которые не испытывали нервозов, откуда «тень» у них? – полюбопытствовал Ясухара.  
\- Это мы и выясним. Кто из них врёт, а кто говорит правду.  
***  
\- Эй, Нацуме! – позвал знакомый голос.  
Светловолосый парнишка почти дошёл до ворот школы, и обернулся, узнав по голосу Тануму.  
\- Танума, привет, - Нацуме приветливо улыбнулся другу.  
Танума – темноволосый и черноглазый старшеклассник слегка выше ростом самого Нацуме, быстро подошел к нему.  
\- Давай пройдемся, если у тебя нет планов.  
\- Токо-сан попросила меня кое-что купить по дороге домой. Если ты не против небольшого шоппинга, то конечно пошли, - сказал Нацуме.  
\- Не вопрос.  
Они неспешно двинулись по дороге от школы.  
\- Нацуме, слышал, кто приехал в город? – спросил Танума.  
\- Если ты о Натори, то да. Они вроде бы снимают вторую часть фильма «Любовь на источниках».  
Ребята переглянулись и прыснули. Сама идея того, что серьезный человек и сильный экзорцист посвящает себя карьере актера с ролями героев-любовников, не вызывала у них ничего, кроме весёлого смеха.  
\- О нём я тоже слышал, девочки в классе постоянно болтают. Но я хотел сообщить о другом, - насмеявшись, сказал Танума, - группа исследователей паранормальных явлений приехала к нам из Токио.  
\- Что? – Нацуме даже остановился, пораженный, – исследователи? То есть, среди них есть медиумы и экзорцисты?  
Танума остановился рядом, но Нацуме помотал головой и продолжил движение.  
\- Прости, не ожидал узнать, что такие организации в самом деле существуют.  
\- Да, я сам удивился. Я не знаю насчёт экзорцистов. Когда мне рассказали о них, я первым делом подумал о тебе. Мне стало интересно, если они и вправду занимаются подобными исследованиями, насколько реально для них обнаружить… ну… Тетрадь Друзей, - Танума осторожно взглянул на Нацуме, но тот, видимо, уже об этом подумал, – я решил, что для них, если бы они конечно нашли нечто подобное, Тетрадь показала бы огромную исследовательскую ценность.  
Нацуме слушал его, не прерывая, потому Танума продолжил после небольшой паузы:  
\- Но потом мне сказали, что один из компании исследователей задавал вопросы об отце и обо мне. Возможно, скоро они придут к нам, чтобы поговорить.  
Танума опять взглянул на Такеши, тот выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Не стоит так переживать, Нацуме, мне кажется, они хорошие люди. Я слышал, у знакомой нашего учителя что-то странное произошло недавно, и она обратилась к ним за помощью. Раз они приехали из самого Токио, чтобы помочь ей с этим разобраться, значит они уже по определению не могут быть плохими людьми, - попытался успокоить его парень, – не стоит беспокоится без повода.  
Нацуме вздохнул:  
\- Наверное, ты прав. Я в последнее время слишком переживаю за Тетрадь. Но это и правда интересно. Они занимаются этим наверняка с какой-то чисто научной целью.  
\- Честно говоря, - сказал Танума, улыбнувшись, - мне бы хотелось, чтобы они пришли к нам. Я с удовольствием поговорю с ними, да и отцу тоже интересно. Он сейчас уехал, но будет через пару дней. Надеюсь, он вернется до их визита.  
Они дошли до главной торговой улицы, и Натсуме двинулся в сторону продуктового магазина.  
\- Здесь я с тобой попрощаюсь. Пойду скорее домой. Но, Нацуме, можешь прийти в гости с ночёвкой, если хочешь, раз отца пока нет, - сказал Танума, уже двигаясь дальше по дороге.  
\- Спасибо, с удовольствием. Я только спрошу у Токо-сан.  
На этом друзья разошлись: Танума домой, Нацуме по поручению Токо.  
Он прошёлся по всем магазинам, куда просила зайти его тетя, и даже купил несколько булочек специально для Нянко-сенсея. Нацуме никуда не торопился, потому потратил более полутора часа на всё. Он пошёл по направлению к дому, когда солнце начало опускаться к горизонту.  
Нацуме стал на перекрестке и задумчиво посмотрел на небо.  
«Исследователи паранормальных явлений. Звучит довольно серьёзно. Интересно, кто они? Кто эти люди, и могут ли они видеть духов как я? Было бы интересно с ними встретиться…»  
Когда светофор загорелся зелёным, Нацуме слегка задержался, но тут же отвлекся от своих мыслей и пошёл вперёд. На другой стороне дороги стоял Матоба и ждал его. Стоп, Матоба?  
Нацуме резко остановился, и чуть было не развернулся, чтобы выбрать какую угодно другую дорогу, лишь бы не пересекаться с этим человеком. Вот только Матоба давно заметил Нацуме и помахал рукой, приветливо улыбаясь.  
«Вот же гад, друга из себя строит», - раздражённо подумал Нацуме. Выбора не оставалось. Не бежать же в самом деле с пакетами на перевес.  
\- Если ты пришёл, чтобы со мной поговорить, то у меня нет на это времени, - сказал Нацуме прежде, чем Матоба успел открыть рот.  
Они поравнялись, и Сейджи пошёл рядом с ним, чем ещё больше его напряг.  
«Как назло, Нянко-сенсей сейчас дома, вот блин… Что, если Матоба опять что-то задумал?»  
И как в подтверждение его мыслей, Матоба произнёс:  
\- Не стоит быть таким грубым со мной, Нацуме. Я смотрю, с тобой нет твоего верного кота. Или собаки, как лучше называть Мадару?  
\- Что тебе надо? – грубо спросил Нацуме.  
\- Хотел поговорить с тобой. Уверен, у тебя нет никакого желания ехать со мной в поместье. Потому приглашаю тебя в один ресторан неподалеку.  
\- У меня нет никакого желания идти в ресторан с тобой тоже. У меня тают креветки в пакете. Я никуда с тобой не пойду.  
\- Ничего страшного. Ты же знаешь, мой водитель может отвезти пакеты прямо к тебе домой, - со спокойной улыбкой произнес Матоба.  
Нацуме не понравился его тон. Как всегда вроде дружелюбный, а вроде и враждебный.  
Прошло два года с момента их первого знакомства. Нацуме уже был учеником выпускного класса старшей школы, и много чего произошло между ним и Матобой. Нацуме много раз помогал ему, равно как и Матоба поступал в ответ. Но друзьями они так и не стали. Всё из-за того, что Нацуме не присоединился к клану, сколько бы Сейджи не предлагал. Нацуме Такаши не хотел и не собирался ему верить, хотя с одной стороны ему было жаль Матобу. Те жертвы, что он принёс в ущерб своим собственным мотивам и желаниям ради процветания клана, как единственный сильный наследник своей семьи. Надо было отдать ему должное – он ответственно относился к своим обязанностям. И был гораздо умнее большинства других людей из семей экзорцистов, которые смотрели на него свысока. Также, Нацуме не раз ловил себя на мысли, что Матоба так никогда и ни кому из других семей о нём не рассказал. Хотя мотивы его так до конца и не были понятны Нацуме, он всё же был за это благодарен Матобе. Только всё это не исключало тот факт, что само его присутствие рядом Такаши жутко раздражало.  
\- Ещё чего, даже не думай, - ответил Нацуме.  
Не хватало, чтобы люди Матобы заявились к ним домой. Что может подумать Токо-сан, если незнакомый человек вдруг принесёт ей пакеты, за которыми она отправила Нацуме. Ещё начнёт волноваться и переживать.  
\- Что ж, тогда мне не остается другого выхода, кроме как проводить тебя до дома, – Матоба как будто издевался над Нацуме.  
\- Мне от тебя не отделаться, я так понимаю, Матоба?  
\- Именно, - он улыбнулся ещё шире, - и я тебя прошу, Нацуме, зови меня Сейджи. Я чувствую себя старым, хотя мне всего двадцать четыре.  
\- Просто скажи, зачем пришёл, и уходи, – Нацуме передёрнул плечом раздражённо, игнорируя просьбу Матобы.  
Он не замедлялся и не смотрел на него, но Сейджи спокойно шёл рядом с ним. Видимо, он вовсе не был против вечерней прогулки, раз не настоял на ужине.  
\- Несколько дней назад в город приехала группа исследователей, занимающихся вопросами разного рода паранормальных явлений, - начал Матоба.  
\- Я слышал об этом. И что такого? Они приехали исследовать клан Матоба или что?  
Сейджи усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, представь себе. Не знаю, задумывался ли ты в принципе о том факте, что здесь слишком много аякаши. Духи леса, духи камней, духи источников, божества из храмов. Равно как и слишком много экзорцистов и кланов происходят именно отсюда. Вокруг тебя тоже много духов, как добрых, так и враждебно настроенных. И однажды я выясню этому причину, - голос Матобы вдруг похолодел, хотя улыбка не сходила с его губ.  
У Нацуме по коже пробежали мурашки. Больше всего на свете он не хотел, чтобы Матоба узнал о Тетради Друзей. Ведь тогда, неизвестно, что этот садист решит сделать со всеми подчинёнными Тетради духами. Матоба продолжал:  
\- Но сейчас мне интересны эти люди. Они приехали сюда, когда узнали, что концентрация сверхъестественных явлений в Ятсухаре слишком велика. Хотел предупредить тебя, что возможно скоро они придут и в твой дом.  
\- Как великодушно, спасибо, но я не боюсь их, - фыркнул Нацуме.  
\- Будь готов какое-то время пожить без Мадары, тебе ведь не надо, чтобы о нём узнали. Мало ли, они могут видеть духов так же хорошо, как ты. Хотя встретив двоих из них, я в этом сильно засомневался, – рассуждал Матоба.  
\- Что? Ты встречался с ними? – Натсуме заинтересованно посмотрел на Сейджи, впервые за весь их разговор.  
\- Просто видел на улице. Ничего интересного я в них не заметил. Правда, один из них кажется довольно сильным. Не могу пока сказать, что он духовно сильнее тебя.  
Нацуме отвернулся:  
\- Какая мне разница. Если ты хочешь кого-то ещё заманить в свой клан – меня в это не впутывай.  
Матоба рассмеялся:  
\- Я не собираюсь приглашать в клан кого попало, Такаши, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты это чётко понимал.  
Нацуме промолчал. Что-то в словах Матобы его очень смутило. То ли обращение лично по имени, то ли ещё что-то, неуловимое и такое же неловкое.  
\- В любом случае, - продолжал Матоба, - если тебе понадобится с ними помощь – ты всегда можешь ко мне обратиться. Я также с удовольствием позабочусь о Мадаре, если ты решишь его от них спрятать. В моём доме для него и для тебя всегда найдется отдельная комната.  
\- Конечно! Тюрьма для йокай в твоём подвале? Мне хватило одной ночи в ней, – Нацуме произнёс это и запнулся.  
Но Сейджи опять лишь рассмеялся.  
Они подходили к дому Нацуме и остановились на углу улицы. Только сейчас в вечерней тишине на пустой улице Такаши заметил, что всё это время за ними тихо ехала машина Матобы.  
В любой другой раз он сделал бы что угодно, лишь бы экзорцист не узнал, где находится его дом. Но тот выяснил это очень и очень давно, без какого-либо труда. И Нацуме оставалось надеяться, что дальше Матоба в своём шантаже не пойдёт.  
\- Что ж, я рассказал тебе то, что хотел, хоть мы не обсудили и половины того, что я изначально задумал. Но, видимо, не в этот раз.  
\- Спасибо и на этом, мне пора, - Нацуме собирался уже развернуться, и пойти к воротам дома, как Матоба произнес:  
\- Скорее всего, мы встретимся опять в ближайшее время, будь готов спрятать надёжно все свои секреты, Такаши, - Матоба шагнул к нему, вдруг протягивая руку к его лицу и слегка касаясь щеки Нацуме, - знай, что в этот раз я, может, и помогу тебе их сохранить.  
Нацуме остолбенел. Хотелось отшатнуться подальше от этого человека с его пугающей аурой, оттолкнуть его, но ноги не слушались, а руки были заняты пакетами.  
\- Но только для того, чтобы твои секреты не достались никому другому. Ты понял меня? – тихо произнес Матоба.  
Нацуме так бы и стоял как статуя, застигнутый врасплох невидимой силой. Матоба находился от него в опасной близости, будто подчинял себе. Не в первый раз Нацуме испытывал подобную тяжесть его ауры на себе. И каждый раз он не мог ни двинуться, ни моргнуть. И сейчас, то ли ему показалось, то ли на самом деле Матоба едва заметно шелохнулся, слегка наклоняясь к нему.  
\- Опа, кто тут у нас, одноглазый Матоба! – Раздался откуда-то сбоку и сверху скрипучий знакомый голос.  
Нянко-сенсей сидел на изгороди.  
Матоба резко отстранился, убрав руку с лица Нацуме.  
\- Вот и толстый кот явился, - усмехнулся Матоба, – я всё гадал, куда так надолго подевался верный телохранитель.  
\- Нянко-сенсей! Откуда ты здесь?! – К Нацуме вдруг вернулся голос.  
\- Пришёл на запах креветок, конечно, а ты думал?  
\- Где ты вообще был весь день? – Нацуме испытывал большое облегчение.  
Сенсей опять его спас. Только хмыкнув, не сказав ни слова, Матоба развернулся и пошёл к машине с ожидающим его водителем.  
\- Что выспаться уже нельзя? Всё равно ты учишься каждый день с утра и до самого вечера, а у меня и свои дела есть!  
\- Напиваться по ночам и дрыхнуть весь день – вот все твои дела.  
\- Он ушел, – вдруг спокойнее сказал сенсей.  
Нацуме обернулся на исчезающую за поворотом машину:  
\- Ты вовремя, сенсей. Спасибо.  
Мадара спрыгнул с изгороди прямо к пакету.  
\- Пф, подумаешь, я сейчас от него угрозы не ощущал. Мммм, креветочки. Неси быстрей их Токо! Я голодный! – Нянко прямо замурлыкал.  
\- Ты не ощущал?! А я ощущал, – Натсуме двинулся к воротам во двор.  
\- Ой, ну подумаешь, ничего страшного он бы тебе сейчас всё равно не сделал. Не понять мне вас, людей, и ваши странные игры. Креветки, креветки тают, Нацуме!  
\- На что ты такое намекаешь, СЕНСЕЙ!  
Нацуме не хотелось об этом думать, но Матоба действительно вёл себя странно. Всегда. С самого начала их знакомства.   
Примечание к части

фик отчаянно нуждается в бете и вообще в любого вида редактировании.  
но я не удержалась от того, чтобы залить новую главу на сайт  
Часть 3

***  
О том, что Натори пришел за ним в школу, Нацуме узнал ещё не выходя из класса по восторженным визгам девочек.  
Как и ожидалось, актёр стоял у ворот и махал ему издали, отчего-то сегодня заявившийся без всякой маскировки. Как будто с появлением Нацуме сверхъестественная татуировка ящерицы показалась из-за воротника Натори. Быстро она перебежала ему на лицо, замерла на миг на щеке и тут же скрылась под волосами на лбу. На этом своеобразное приветствие от духа закончилось.  
\- Натори-сан, сколько раз Вас просить не приходить в школу за мной? – Нацуме вышел к нему, смущённый всеобщим вниманием.  
Актер засмеялся неловко, помахал ученицам, которые нерешительно смотрели на него издалека и хихикали.  
\- Извини. Просто ты скоро закончишь школу. Я подумал, что больше не смогу вот так за тобой иногда заезжать.  
\- Вы знаете, что звучит это очень двусмысленно, - недовольно нахмурился Нацуме, – пойдемте скорее.  
Ему не никогда не нравилось быть в центре внимания. Хотя одноклассницы уже привыкли к тому, что Такаши дружит с Натори, а вот девочки из младших классов каждый раз визжали и выбегали наружу фотографировать становящегося всё более популярным молодого актёра.  
Они поехали в центр в любимое кафе Натори. И как только расселись и сделали заказ, Нацуме, наконец, произнёс догадку, о которой размышлял всю дорогу:  
\- Сегодня Вы без Хиираги, Урихиме или Сасаго. Вы хотели поговорить о чем-то серьёзном?  
Натори до этого вёл себя беззаботно и казался легкомысленным. Но как только Нацуме высказал догадку, он изменился в лице, в момент успокоился и вздохнул.  
\- Я отослал всех своих йокай, потому что то, что я скажу, им знать не следует. Я также рад, что ты без Мадары сегодня. Лучше ему не присутствовать при разговоре. Расскажешь позже сам, если захочешь. Потому что речь пойдет о Матобе Сейджи.  
Натсуме мгновенно напрягся и подался вперёд:  
\- Вы что-то о нём разузнали?  
\- Скажем так, я знал это очень давно. Но решил тебе не говорить, и выжидать. Не хотел, чтобы ты начал переживать раньше времени.  
Нацуме напряжённо смотрел на Натори.  
Скажи, ты решил, куда хочешь поступать после школы?  
\- Какое отношение это имеет к Матобе, Натори-сан?  
\- Самое прямое.  
Нацуме отвлёкся, когда услужливая официантка поставила перед ним и Натори по порции оладий с джемом.  
\- Я не понимаю, - произнёс он, стоило официантке уйти.  
\- Я объясню, - Натори поставил локти на стол и опёрся подбородком на ладони, - после выпускных экзаменов Матоба собирается забрать тебя в свой клан и сделать его непосредственной частью. Для твоей семьи – Токо и Шигеру – скорее всего это будут новости о твоём успешном поступлении в университет. Свести к минимуму их переживания за тебя и всякие подозрения – главная цель Матобы.  
Нацуме опешил на какое-то мгновение. Сама мысль о том, что Матоба хочет сделать что-то подобное – была смешна до абсурда. Как может один живой человек распоряжаться жизнью другого? Но Нацуме знал, что Матоба может позволить себе всё, что угодно. Распоряжаться духами как прислугой или запирать людей в клетки – главное достижение своей цели.  
\- С чего… Вы это взяли? – тихо спросил Нацуме.  
\- У меня есть свои источники, Нацуме, я не последний человек в обществе таких, как Матоба. Я хочу тебя предупредить, чтобы ты был осторожнее, скорее сделал свой выбор после школы и как можно реже расставался с Мадарой.  
Нацуме уставился на свои руки, сжал их в кулаки. Ему не просто было справиться с самой идеей, что Матоба может вынудить его присоединится к своему клану. Он знал его давно, и был готов почти ко всему с его стороны. И сейчас он не хотел позволить страху перед Сейджи затмевать свой разум. Он верил в себя, и верил в Нянко-сенсея.  
\- Знаете, вчера он приходил ко мне. Хотел пообщаться.  
Натори с интересом посмотрел на Нацуме:  
\- Хм?.. Он сказал что-то важное?  
\- Не то чтобы очень важное. Просто передал новости о том, что в Ятсухару приехала группа исследователей паранормального. Но ещё он дал мне ясно понять, что в покое не оставит ни меня, ни Тетрадь Друзей. Он не знает о ней, и, надеюсь, никогда не узнает. Но я боюсь, что что-то подозревает.  
Натори спокойной улыбнулся:  
\- Ты же знаешь, ты всегда можешь доверить Тетрадь мне, если боишься, что он найдет её.  
Нацуме поднял глаза на Натори и уверенно произнёс:  
\- Спасибо, но Тетрадь в безопасности.  
«Я знаю, что Вы не хотите причинить мне вреда, Натори, но я никак не могу доверить Вам Тетрадь Друзей», - это прочёл экзорцист в его глазах.  
\- Я понял, - Натори усмехнулся, – что ж, я сказал всё, что хотел, и сейчас я изрядно проголодался. Давай пока просто поужинаем.  
Они вышли из кафе, когда ещё не начало смеркаться. Натори остановился у своей машины.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь, чтобы я тебя подвез?  
\- Уверен, – Нацуме кивнул, - спасибо большое, что рассказали мне о Матобе. Я буду осторожен.  
\- Только когда тебе это помогало? – легко рассмеялся Натори.  
\- Вау, какие люди! – внезапно раздался голос из-за спины Натори, заставив его обернутся.  
Нацуме увидел высокого красивого светловолосого мужчину, который приветливо улыбался во все свои тридцать два зуба им обоим. Наверное, ещё один актёр, судя по внешности.  
\- Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть, Шуичи, - незнакомец фамильярно похлопал Натори по плечу, возвышаясь над актёром минимум на голову.  
Натори Шуичи радостным, отнюдь, не выглядел. На его лице отразилось только раздражение:  
\- Вот уж кого я не ожидал увидеть здесь, Хосё, - в таком же тоне ответил ему Натори, – скажи на милость, что ты тут забыл?  
\- О, Шуичи, как-никак, я тут родился. Нельзя уже и на пару деньков домой приехать? – незнакомец ухмыльнулся, убрав руку с плеча Натори, - а кто твой знакомый, представишь нас? – он посмотрел на Нацуме.  
Натори вздохнул:  
\- Нацуме Такаши, знакомься, это Такигава Хосё, Такигава – Нацуме. Такаши мой хороший друг. Такигава… - Натори запнулся, - мы работали вместе.  
Нацуме приветливо улыбнулся, пожимая руку нового знакомого.  
\- Приятно познакомится, Нацуме, - улыбнулся в ответ Хосё.  
\- Мне тоже. Так значит, Такигава-сан тоже актер?  
«Не удивлюсь этому факту», - подумал Нацуме, глядя на то, какой высокий и статный стоял перед ним человек. Красивый, стройный. Светлые слегка отпущенные волосы завязаны на затылке в хвост, рукопожатие у него было крепким и уверенным, лицо отражало радушие.  
\- О нет, я не актер, - рассмеялся Такигава, – я музыкант. У меня есть своя группа, я басист.  
Натори вежливо улыбался, слушая разговор, но взгляд его выражал что-то страшное.  
Нацуме заметил это странное противостояние между ними. Хоть они и знали друг друга, но наверняка не были близкими друзьями, скорее даже наоборот.  
\- Не обращай внимание на этот взгляд, если б он мог, давно бы прожег во мне дырку, - смеялся Такигава, – нам как-то довелось работать вместе пару лет назад, всё не может мне забыть одну милую леди.  
Нацуме неловко рассмеялся, понимая, что теперь Натори дарит свой злобный взгляд ему. Но Такаши совсем не хотелось вмешиваться в разборки старых приятелей, потому он решил как можно быстрее слинять домой:  
\- Прошу прощения, у меня очень много домашнего задания, а уже скоро вечер, мне пора домой.  
\- О, как жаль, я думал пообщаться с вами обоими. Не успел домой вернуться, как сразу отовсюду слухи поползли, что что-то неладное творится в городке, – Такигава посмотрел вдруг на Натори серьёзнее.  
\- Мне правда пора, извините, - быстро, пока его никто не остановил, Нацуме вежливо откланялся и побежал дорогой к дому, оставив Натори и Такигаву наедине.  
«Так значит, очень много людей уже в курсе об этом», - думал Нацуме по пути домой,– «но в Ятсухаре всегда было много духов и призраков. Почему именно сейчас это стало проблемой? Неужели что-то серьёзное произошло, а я не заметил? Если это опасно, я надеюсь, с Токо-сан и Шигеру-саном ничего плохого не случится. Я не допущу этого».  
***  
Май.  
На следующие сутки мы установили наблюдение в доме господина Ямаши, который также жаловался на появление тени в его доме, однако, по его словам никакого стресса не испытывавший. Результат показал, что за все время аномальных падений температуры в доме не наблюдалось, однако ночью к нему действительно явилась тень, и прежде, чем Нару прогнал её, Ямаши-сан пролежал какое-то время неподвижный и безмолвный у себя в комнате, едва способный вдохнуть воздух в легкие.  
На всякий случай Ясухара лично отвел его в местную больницу на осмотр, однако доктор никаких странностей со здоровьем Ямаши-сана не наблюдал.  
Мы зашли в небольшой тупик, и Нару решил не предпринимать никаких поспешных мер, пока не обследуем как минимум ещё пару домов из списка согласившихся на это людей. Он также вызвал Монаха и Масако.  
Честно говоря, я соскучилась по обоим. Ладно ещё Такигава, мы часто с ним видимся, когда он не в разъездах или в студии. Но с Масако я вижусь довольно редко. Несмотря на нашу с ней симпатию к Нару, мы неплохо стали ладить. По крайней мере, меня восхищает её стиль и поведение. Хотя именно это порою очень бесит. Знаю, что противоречу себе, но я поняла недавно, что вполне реально восторгаться человеком, и раздражаться на него за это.  
Масако пообещала приехать, как только сможет, однако для начала ей нужно договориться с менеджером. Она недавно подписала новый контракт на какую-то популярную передачу про медиумов, и обязана была появляться на съемках каждый день. Потому она сказала, что в любом случае скоро свяжется. Также, Масако пообещала к вечеру выслать на электронную почту материалы о знаменитом клане экзорцистов из Ятсухары.  
За всё время поездки мы почти не разговаривали с Нару. То есть, конечно мы обсуждали дело и разные рабочие моменты. Но по правде, я так хотела поговорить с ним о Джине, о чём-то, что хоть как-то может нас сблизить. Нару, судя по всему, это всё было не нужно. Он почти никогда не нуждался в откровенных разговорах. Интересно, это развитый интеллект так меняет людей? Заставляет их меньше нуждаться в других людях и общении? Или это потому, что он самовлюблённый эгоист? А может, он стал таким самовлюблённым именно из-за своего интеллекта. Когда осознал, что знает и может слишком много, и мало кто найдётся ему равный.  
***  
\- Такигава! – Май радостно сорвалась со своего места на встречу Монаху.  
Он только переступил порог гостиницы, где остановилась вся исследовательская группа, и Май, оторвавшись от ужина, бросилась к нему.  
Такигава Хосё как всегда выглядел великолепно. В свободных летних штанах светло-серого цвета и майке с оригинальным изображением советских плакатов восьмидесятых годов прошлого века.  
\- Май, рад тебя видеть! – Такигава дружелюбно улыбнувшись, потрепал девушку по волосам. – Чем реже тебя вижу, тем больше замечаю, как ты хорошеешь!  
Май радостно рассмеялась.  
\- Проходи скорее, ужин только начался.  
Такигава снял с плеча рюкзак и прошёл в глубь комнаты.  
\- Спасибо большое, но я только встретил знакомого, и мы поужинали вместе.  
\- Такигава-сан, я так могу и начать ревновать, - Ясухара приподнялся из-за стола, улыбаясь, - рад видеть тебя.  
Из-за спины Такигавы показался светловолосый парень:  
\- Не стоит ревновать, между нами не было ничего не пристойного, - произнес он, и, не дожидаясь, пока его представят, протянул руку Ясухаре, – меня зовут Натори Шуичи, приятно познакомиться.  
\- О, тот самый Натори Шуичи, - Ясухара пожал его руку с улыбкой, - в жизни вы ещё прекраснее, чем на экране. Меня зовут Ясухара Осаму. Обращайтесь по любому вопросу.  
Май захихикала, чувствуя, как Ясухара включил всё своё актерское мастерство и обаяние, разыгрывая небольшой спектакль для Такигавы.  
Такигава усмехнулся, сложив руки на груди в притворном скепсисе:  
\- Смотрю, я единственный, кто здесь имеет право ревновать.  
\- Ну что вы, не стоит ссориться, мы все втроем можем жить дружно и никому никого не придется ревновать… - проворно включился в спектакль Натори, очаровательно улыбаясь.  
Май его лицо показалось смутно знакомым, как будто где-то она его уже видела.  
\- Танимяма Май, - представилась она, - приятно познакомится, Натори-сан… - она вдруг глянула на Ясухару, - прости, Ясухара, ты знаешь Натори-сана?  
\- Конечно, - Ясухара улыбнулся, - Натори-сан знаменитый актер, снялся в нескольких популярных дорамах, и на его счету уже десяток разных фильмов. С каждым годом его популярность только растет, как и талант, конечно же, - нарочито лестно отозвался Ясухара.  
Натори стоял рядом с закатившим глаза Такигавой такой польщенный, что даже его притворное «Ах, оставьте!» терялось в самодовольной улыбке.  
\- А, точно! – Май вспомнила, - я видела ваше лицо на плакатах в Токио. А вы тут…  
\- На съемках, да, - Натори безуспешно пробовал вести себя скромнее.  
\- Это те самые съёмки фильма, о которых я упоминал ранее, - сказал Ясухара, – так Натори-сан твой друг, Такигава?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать, - пожал плечами Хосё, на которого наконец обратили внимание, параллельно усаживаясь за стол с Май, – скажем так, мы неплохо общались, пока я не увёл у Натори девушку. Его самолюбие так и не смогло мне это простить. А так ничего страшного, - он весело рассмеялся, но Май услышала какое-то едва заметное злорадство в его смехе и только вздохнула.  
Обратная сторона присутствия двух популярных людей в комнате одновременно - они невольно начинают мериться всем подряд.  
\- Так это правда, что Вам всё-таки интересны девушки, Такигава-сан? – Ясухара, только что севший за стол напротив, посмотрел прямо на него со всей строгостью, какую смог собрать.  
Май и Натори не удержались и начали хохотать в голос. Когда Ясухара начинал издеваться над монахом, он всегда обращался к нему на «Вы» и «-сан», и Май каждый раз покатывалась со смеху. Их шутки были своеобразной игрой на смущение, кто кого первым выведет из равновесия. До сих пор это блестяще проделывал именно Ясухара.  
Поняв, что эту партию он проиграл, Такигава тяжело вздохнул, шепча себе под нос успокаивающие мантры о всепрощении и убийстве ближнего как о грехе.  
Их веселье вскоре прервалось появлением Нару и Лина.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, Такигава, - Нару прошёл к ним за стол и сел рядом с Май.  
\- О боже, вы слышали? – Хосё указал на Нару пальцем, другой рукой ударил себя в грудь артистично, - он рад меня видеть!  
Май и Ясухара хихикнули, Нару спокойно положил на стол перед собой папку, он полностью проигнорировал присутствие Натори.  
\- Прекращай балаган, Такигава, нам нужно приступить к работе.  
\- Не успел прибыть, уже запрягают, - вздохнул Хосё, но сразу убрал всё своё притворство и серьёзнее сказал, - рассказывай, в чём дело.  
\- Ты знаком с семьёй Танума? – спросил Нару.  
Такигава задумался:  
\- Хм… нет, но я слышал от дяди, что в деревню приехал монах со своим сыном по фамилии Танума. Однако я давно не был дома, так что шанса встретиться у нас не было.  
\- Что начёт клана Матоба? – поинтересовался Нару.  
\- Матоба, - резко сказал Такигава, - высокомерные сволочи, но хорошие экзорцисты. Настолько сильны, что по слухам могут заключать договоры с духами и подчинять себе буквально любого. Тебе бы они понравились, Нару.  
Он даже усмехнулся на этих словах.  
\- Подчинять духов? Вроде шики нашего Лина? – подала голос Май.  
\- Гм-гм, - Такигаву прервало вежливое покашливание Натори.  
Он, наконец, решил обратить на себя внимание:  
\- Прошу прощения, я лично знаком с наследником и главой клана Матобой Сейджи.  
Нару посмотрел на него:  
\- Натори Шуичи, - он вежливо кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Натори ответил тем же.  
\- О, вы знакомы, это чудесно, - Ясухара высказал из общую с Май мысль.  
\- Мы просто наслышаны друг о друге. Никогда не встречались прежде, - сказал Натори.  
Нару спокойно смотрел на актёра:  
\- Можете ли вы организовать для нас встречу с главой клана Матоба?  
\- Вполне, но для начала мне бы хотелось знать, что исследовательская группа делает в Ятсухаре? – вежливо, но серьёзно спросил Натори.  
\- Нас наняла одна женщина для изгнания духа из её дома, - ответил Нару в том же тоне.  
\- Я рассчитывал на большую честность, мистер Дэйвис, - эти слова, произнесённые на английском, заставили всех напрячься.  
\- Эй, ребята, давайте-ка мы не будем говорить по-английски, - сказал Такигава, - Нару, меня не прельщает идея работать вместе с Натори, но думаю, он мог бы нам сильно помочь. И кроме того, я сам мало ещё знаю о нашем новом деле.  
Нару сложил руки на груди, изучающее глядя на Натори. Затем слегка оттаял и произнёс:  
\- Хорошо, я расскажу вам о деле подробнее. Ясухара.  
Ясухара открыл свой блокнот и спокойно поведал Натори и Такигаве все детали дела, а также то, что они успели исследовать. Оба слушали внимательно, после чего Натори спокойно поправил очки и сказал:  
\- В Ятсухаре всегда была сильна активность аякаши. Это известно всем, кто как-либо связан с этой сферой деятельности. Но странно, что в последнее время они стали больше влиять на людей. У меня есть подозрения, что это дело рук Матобы Сейджи, но не думаю, что он станет вредить людям, он всё же не злодей. Сейджи наверняка может нам в этом помочь. Я свяжусь с ним и устрою встречу.  
Нару кивнул:  
\- Очень хорошо, я бы попросил с этим не затягивать, - он обернулся на Ясухару, - завтра отправляйся с Май к монаху Тануме в его храм. Расспросите его, что он знает.  
\- Будем надеяться, что хоть что-нибудь прояснится, - сказал Такигава, потягиваясь.  
***  
\- Нацуме, глянь, кто-то пришёл, - позвал Танума.  
Нацуме выглянул из кухни, где пытался не дать Нянко-сенсею украсть все пельмени. Он потянул кота с собой, тот не выпускал из зубов огромный пельмень.  
\- Парень и девушка, оо, она симпатичная, - улыбнулся Танума.  
По территории храма и правда шли двое молодых ребят. Высокий парень в очках и хрупкая девочка из возраста.  
\- Думаешь, они из этой исследовательской группы? – спросил Нацуме.  
\- Не похоже, может просто гуляющая парочка.  
Двое молодых людей остановились у алтаря в храме, привычно поклонились три раза и прошли внутрь.  
\- Наверное, стоит их встретить, - сказал Танума.  
Нянко-сенсей с хлюпаньем втянул пельмень и проглотил не жуя:  
\- Нацуме, девочка – довольно сильна духом.  
В этот момент незнакомый парень в очках выглянул их храма и посмотрел по сторонам. Он увидел жилую пристройку дома, где стоял Танума, и пошёл прямо к нему. Танума двинулся навстречу.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал парень, - извините за вторжение, меня зовут Осаму Ясухара. Вы не знаете, где монах по имени Танума?  
\- Это мой отец. К сожалению, он сейчас уехал. Может быть я смогу вам чем-то помочь?  
***  
\- Какой котик! – Май сидела напротив Нацуме с Танумой и смотрела на Нянко-сенсея большими глазами.  
Но трогать не решалась. Мадара тем временем притворялся обычным толстым котом и изучающе смотрел на неё с Ясухарой. Это не мешало ему умываться.  
\- Простите, что нарушил ваш выходной, Нацуме-сан, Танума-сан, - вежливо сказал Ясухара.  
\- Не стоит извинений, что вы хотели узнать?  
\- Мы являемся частью исследовательской лаборатории паронормального Кадзуи Сибуи и приехали из Токио по просьбе местно женщины. В этой деревушке обнаружена значительная активность духов и призраков, - Ясухара на всякий случай подготовил блокнот для записи, - скажите, вам что-нибудь об этом известно?  
Танума задумался над ответом, сомневаясь, что стоит говорить, а чём лучше молчать.  
\- Мой отец экзорцист, он изгонял духов из нескольких домов и на прилегающей к храму территории. Насколько мне известно, люди потом говорили, что у них в домах становилось спокойнее после экзорцизма. Но сам я духов никогда не видел.  
Май с Ясухарой переглянулись. Обоим ответ показался честным, но не полным. Ребята перед ними что-то утаивали.  
\- Мы бы не пришли к вам, если бы не знали этой информации, - сказал Осаму, - это довольно важно. Довольно многие в деревне пострадали от духов. Так называемой Тени и полтергейстов. Мы бы не хотели, чтобы случилось что-то более серьёзное или опасное.  
\- Поэтому, - продолжила Май, - если вы можете нам в чём-то помочь – мы будем очень рады.  
Ей на секунду показалось, что светловолосый мальчик перед ней переглянулся с котом. Но этого же не может быть?  
\- Вы говорите, люди пострадали от полтергейстов и тени? – переспросил Нацуме.  
Ясухара им вкратце пояснил, что это означает. Ребята замолчали, задумавшись.  
\- Мы сталкивались уже с этим, - сказала Май, решив быть честной с ними, - я сама много раз видела призраков и другие странные вещи, полтергейст – само по себе это не страшно. Но так массово как здесь – это может быть очень опасно.  
\- Девчонка правду говорит, - раздался скрипучий голос, заставив всех четверых вздрогнуть.  
Нянка-сенсей впрыгнул на стол и уселся рядом с чайником.  
\- Говорящий кот! – одновременно вскрикнули Май и Ясухара.  
\- Нянко-сенсей! – с упрёком сказал Нацуме.  
Ясухара взял себя в руки первым, поправил очки и учтиво поклонился:  
\- Я никогда не был способен видеть призраков или чувствовать сверхъестественное. Для меня это честь, кем бы Вы ни были, - и он слегка поклонился Сенсею.  
Мадара довольно улыбнулся:  
\- Видишь, Нацуме, как надо обращаться с такими как я?  
\- Простите, - робко произнесла Май, - а можно Вас потрогать?  
Сенсей гордо поднял мордочку и сказал:  
\- Можно.  
И тут же довольно сощурился от поглаживаний Май по голове.  
\- Значит вы, людишки, не солгали, и уже сталкивались с духами, я признаю честность. Иначе вы бы долго ещё орали про то, что я говорящий.  
Ясухара с любопытством разглядывал Мадару:  
\- Вы, получается, дух котика удачи?  
\- Ещё чего?! Я очень древний и сильнейший из всех духов, просто заключён в это тело, чтобы вы, смертные, смогли меня видеть.  
Ясухара посмотрел на ребят:  
\- Танума-сан, получается, Вы мне соврали?  
Парень смутился:  
\- Не совсем, я и правда не могу видеть ничего сверхъестественного.  
\- Нацуме, - Нянко повернулся к светловолосому парнишке, - я думаю, тебе стоит помочь этим людям.  
Часть 4

***  
\- У нас в команде есть медиум, - сказала Май по дороге к гостинице, - она может чувствовать присутствие духов, но не видит их чётко. Возможно, вы с ней скоро познакомитесь. Она обещала приехать.  
\- Это было бы весьма интересно, - улыбнулся Нацуме.  
\- Я никогда прежде не встречалась с людьми, способными видеть йокай как живых людей. Это, должно быть, очень странно?  
Такаши пожал плечами с улыбкой:  
\- Я уже привык, но до сих пор их путаю, многие выглядят совсем как люди.  
Они приблизились к воротам гостиницы, пересекли двор и вошли в холл.  
Нацуме замер на пороге, увидев количество присутствующих там людей и йокай. Натори с своей преданной Хираги, Матоба с двумя шики за спиной, и ещё трое незнакомых ему людей, среди которых самым старшим из них был высокий мужчина в костюме. Чёрные волосы опускались на один глаз подобно тому, как скрывал свою печать на глазу Матоба.  
Двое шики при виде Нацуме метнулись из-за спины Матобы, покружили вокруг и стали за спиной Такаши. Парень отшатнулся от них как от огня, а Нянко замахал лапой, Хираги рванулась было вперёд на помощь, но Натори остановил её. Май, Ясухара и Такигава уставились на странные манипуляции Нацуме с воздухом.  
\- У меня плохие новости для нас всех, - сказал Нару, - что наш медиум Масако-сан приехать не сможет.  
Он повернулся к Нацуме и представился:  
\- Меня зовут Кадзуя Сибуя.  
\- Нацуме Такаши.  
Он сделал несколько шагов навстречу Сибуе, в то время как шики последовали за ним. Такаши это не понравилось:  
\- Матоба-сан, отзовите их, пожалуйста, - как можно вежливее в присутствии других людей попросил Нацуме.  
\- Я оставлю всё как есть, пока не буду уверен, что ты в безопасности, - вредно улыбался Сейджи.  
Нацуме показалось, что это просто предлог, чтобы лишний раз его потерроризировать.  
\- И очень рад видеть тебя, - добавил он, заставив Нацуме занервничать.  
Их прервал Нару:  
\- Я рад, что все мы так или иначе знакомы друг с другом. Матоба-сан, это мои помощники Танияма Май и Осаму Ясухара, - он представил вновь прибывших, - перед вами глава клана Матоба – Матоба Сейджи.  
Май сразу узнала в этом человеке того незнакомца с жуткой аурой, которого они встретили пару дней назад.

Вся большая компания расположилась за столом с уже накрытым ужином. Ясухара успел в сотый раз поделиться добытой информацией с Матобой.  
\- Это больше всего похоже на проклятье, - высказал свою мысль Матоба.  
\- Проклятье на целую деревню – немного жестковато, не кажется? – Такигава в задумчивости потёр голову.  
Монах и рокер по совместительству отнёсся к этому особенно серьёзно. Ему неприятно было слышать, что люди из его родных мест поголовно страдают от призраков.  
\- Если, конечно, не ты сам наслал это дурацкое проклятье, - сказал Нянко-сенсей, указав лапой на Матобу.  
Это был первый раз, когда кот заговорил в новой компании. Такигава, сидевший рядом с Нацуме и Май, вздрогнул и охнул. У Нару от удивления слегка расширились глаза – на этом его реакция на говорящего кота закончилась.  
\- Несправедливое обвинение, Мадара, - улыбался Сейджи, - если я тебе не нравлюсь, ещё не значит, что я являюсь причиной всех бед на Земле.  
Нару выглядел всё более заинтересованным в новом скромном Нацуме и его спутнике коте. Он прервал перепалку Нянко и Матобы, сказав:  
\- Проклятье я считаю наиболее верным ответом на наш вопрос. И более важно знать, кто настолько силён, чтобы призвать это проклятье на всю деревню.  
\- За этим столом только двое достаточно сильны, чтобы это сделать, - произнёс Матоба, - я и этот кот.  
Всё внимание сразу переключилось на них двоих.  
\- Однако, это исключено. Мы оба защищаем людей, а не нападаем на них.  
Ясухара откашлялся, вежливо обращая внимание на себя.  
\- А что, если за этим стоит не один человек, а множество. И, допустим, если они все делают это бессознательно? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Осаму намекает на случай в его школе, - пояснил Такигава, - много учеников баловалось с призывом духов, и в итоге всё здание было переполнено мёртвыми душами и сильнейшими полтергейстами.  
Нацуме задумался о своём классе. у них ничего такого не происходило, иначе он бы заметил.  
\- В нашей школе никто ничем подобным не занимается. Ходили бы слухи.  
\- Это правда, - Нянко-сенсей взгромоздился на стол, - мне также не известны случаи, чтобы люди занимались подобным в деревне.  
Натори задучиво потёр переносицу. Ящерица на его шее сползла за воротник. Но это заметил только Нацуме.  
\- Вполне возможно, что деревню проклял сильный дух. Настолько сильный, что равен по силе с Мадарой, - сказал актёр.  
\- Пвах! Нет никого сильнее меня! – безапелляционно заявил Мадара.  
\- Если он настолько силён, то я смог бы его изгнать без проблем, - Матоба самодовольно улыбнулся.  
Нару посмотрел на него со спокойным интересом. Ещё полчаса назад, когда они пригласили его поговорить, Сейджи сказал, что не заинтересован в деле. И займётся этим сам, в крайнем случае. Что-то заставило его изменить решение. Нару перевёл взгляд на Нацуме, затем на его кота. И быстро всё сопоставил.  
Май наблюдала за Матобой и Нару, и внезапно сама себе улыбнулась. Эти двое были в чём-то похожи. В своём высокомерии возможно. Ясухара наклонился к ней и шепнул:  
\- Не находишь в них ничего общего?  
\- Ты тоже заметил? - хихикнула она.  
Нару посмотрел на них, как будто взгляд мог прожигать насквозь, и отвернулся. Он обратился ко всем:  
\- Матоба-сан, нам бы пригодилась ваша помощь в выяснении точной причины происходящих неприятностей. Я рад слышать, что Вы передумали. Мы продолжим обследовать дома жертв аякаши. Ясухара завтра займётся историей деревни, наверняка есть что-то, что мы ещё не знаем.  
\- Мне бы очень пригодилась помощь местных, - сказал Ясухара и взглянул на Нацуме, - Вы ведь не против, Такаши?  
Тот кивнул с готовностью:  
\- Конечно.  
Матоба при этом улыбнулся и сказал.  
\- Хочу сообщить, что у нашей семьи довольно большой информационный архив и библиотека. Я готов поделиться исторической её частью.  
\- Было бы очень здорово, спасибо. Мы завтра же к Вам заглянем, - Осаму вежливо ему улыбнулся.  
Натори вздохнул и сказал:  
\- Извините, что не смогу помочь вам всем. Ближайшие пару дней я буду занят на съёмках.  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал Нару, - мы будем ждать Вас, когда сможете освободиться.  
\- А пока, давайте уже поедим, - недовольно прервал их всех Мадара, - я не могу больше просто смотреть на эту еду.  
***  
Нацуме не прельщала идея провести какое-то время в доме Сейджи. Тем более после той новости, которую он узнал от Натори.  
\- Сенсей, пошли уже домой, - позвал он Мадару, выходя со двора гостиницы.  
\- Да-да! Я тебя догоню! – кот ещё что-то дожёвывал судя по всему.  
Нацуме вздохнул и хотел было пойти дальше, но у него на пути вырос Матоба.  
\- Я могу тебя подвезти, Нацуме, - предложил он.  
\- Уйди, пожалуйста, я вполне могу дойти сам, - в голосе Нацуме промелькнуло раздражение.  
Он уже было двинулся в обход Матобы, когда тот произнёс:  
\- У меня есть обереги для твоей семьи. Наверняка тебе бы хотелось знать, что ни духи, ни полтергейсты не побеспокоят твоих родственников.  
Нацуме остановился и посмотрел на него серьёзно:  
\- Нас вполне может защитить Мадара. От всего. И всех, - многозначительно добавил он.  
Матоба взял его за руку и вложил в ладонь несколько листов тонкой бумаги с заклинаниями защиты:  
\- Мадара – дух. Я человек. Иногда людям нужна защита и помощь от людей.  
Нацуме забрал руку из его пальцев, сжал заклинания.  
\- Почему ты так настойчиво лезешь в мою жизнь, Матоба?  
\- Называй меня по имени, Такаши, - серьёзно сказал он.  
Нацуме замялся.  
\- Ты не… Ты не ответил на вопрос, Сейджи, - он нарочито выделил его имя.  
\- Потому что ты дорог мне, я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.  
\- Потому что если со мной что-то случится, я не достанусь тебе? – разозлился Нацуме.  
Слова Натори о том, что Сейджи вполне способен на масштабное похищение, никак не шли у него из головы. Он поздно сообразил, что прозвучал двусмысленно. А Матоба уже смотрел на него с приятной улыбкой.  
\- Именно. Я не хочу отдавать тебя ни духам, ни другим людям.  
Нацуме залился краской.  
\- Забудь, - он развернулся и побежал быстрее прочь от гостиницы.  
Что он только что ляпнул, даже не подумав? Он ведь понимал, что Матоба скорее хочет заполучить его самого, чем Тетрадь. Ведь он о ней даже не знает. Конечно, Нацуме заметил, как Сэйджи неоднозначно смотрит на него или прикасается иногда. Дело здесь далеко не только в духовной силе Нацуме.  
Но ему даже поделиться этим было не с кем. Ни с Нянко, ни с Токо, и даже Тануме о таком не расскажешь.  
***  
\- Ты назвал меня по имени, Такигава-кун, - мечтательно произнёс Ясухара, - сегодня за ужином, впервые при всех. Я в раю.  
\- Умоляю, заткнись, - монах недовольно поморщился, помогая собирать грязную посуду со стола.  
\- Я тоже должен называть тебя по имени. Хосё. Хосёоо, - протянул он, издеваясь над ним.  
Май вернулась из кухни за очередной порцией тарелок:  
\- Что происходит, Такигава? – она тут же заметила недовольство на его лице.  
Сопоставила с вредной улыбкой Осаму. Ясухара ответил ей:  
\- Я тут выражаю свою радость по поводу того, что сегодня за ужином Хосё назвал меня по имени.  
\- О, да, это звучало довольно интимно, - Май немедленно поддержала Ясухару.  
\- И ты туда же, Май! - Такигава передал ей стопку пиал.   
\- Однажды мы сблизимся не только на словах, и я уверен, это будет прекрасно, - сказал Ясухара.  
Май захихикала в ладонь. Такигава скрипнул зубами:  
\- Однажды, Осаму, я посвящу тебе песню, чтобы утихомирить твои суровые подростковые потребности.  
\- Это даже больше, чем я могу себе представить. Не переживай насчёт моих потребностей. Со своим остроумием и внешностью я не останусь без женского внимания. Или мужского.  
Май уходила в кухню, смеясь во весь голос.  
Потом немного успокоилась. Хотелось бы ей так шутить с Нару. В каждой шутке есть доля правды. Она бы даже могла признаться ему в своих чувствах. А если бы он отверг, сослаться на шутку. Но Нару всегда был серьёзен. Май так хотелось, чтобы ей приснился Джин. Ей хотелось поговорить с ним. За эти годы они стали на самом деле близки с ним. Он был лучшим её советчиком и поддержкой. Пускай давно погибшей. Зато вполне реальной в её снах. Может быть, если бы она рассказала ему честно, что любит Нару, он смог бы помочь ей, подсказать, как правильно поступить.  
\- Ты как-то внезапно затихла, - голос Нару вырвал Май из своих мыслей.  
Она обернулась к нему:  
\- Тебя обычно не беспокоит моё состояние.  
\- Неправда, оно беспокоит меня всегда. Тебе уже снилось что-нибудь, связанное с этой деревней?  
Танияма поставила тарелки в раковину. В кухню как раз вошла хозяйка, поблагодарила за помощь и посоветовала обоим отправиться отдыхать пораньше.  
Май и Нару вышли из кухни и стали подниматься по ступенькам на второй этаж к комнатам.  
\- Нет, - наконец сказала Май, - мне пока ничего не снилось. Я ничего не чувствую. Хотя сегодня в храме Танумы было гораздо спокойнее, чем здесь. Там очень чистое духовное место.  
Нару остановился у своей комнаты:  
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит сегодня хорошо отдохнуть и очистить мысли. Завтра сложный день. Может быть, скоро тебя посетят вещие сны.  
\- Может быть... - повторила она.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Май, - с этими словами Нару скрылся в комнате.  
Май вдруг счастливо улыбнулась. Он назвал её по имени, он выразил своё беспокойство. Неужели он в кои-то веки перестал вести себя как сухарь?  
Часть 5

***  
Нацуме отложил книгу с историей Ятсухары и выпрямился, потягиваясь. С самого раннего утра они находились в библиотеке дома Матобы и перебирали доступные им книги и свитки. Ясу делал пометки в свой блокнот, а Нацуме просматривал историю деревушки и связанные с ней легенды. Он не подозревал, что их так много.  
\- Да, займись этим, - раздался за тонкой бумажной дверью голос Матобы, - мне нужно достаточное количество, чтобы разместить по всему периметру деревни. Цену ты знаешь. Хорошо. Жду звонка.  
Он отодвинул дверь, появляясь на пороге библиотеки, и спрятал в карман джинсов свой телефон.  
\- Нашли что-нибудь интересное?  
\- Да, вообще-то да, - Ясухара заглянул в блокнот, - оказывается, эта местность всегда была очень плодородной. Из-за окружающих её гор три века назад была ещё более желанной целью для многих феодалов. Тогда многие верили в магию и духов, и когда один из феодалов захватил здесь власть, насильно заставив местных жителей работать на них, они прокляли местную почву. Скот и урожай вымирали. Многие люди заболевали.  
\- Проклятия привлекают злых духов, - сказал Матоба, - они любят сильных людей и питаются их жизненной энергией. Умершие от рук сильных йокай сами становятся подобными и не могут найти покой, оттого скитаются по земле, на которой умерли.  
У Нацуме мурашки пробежали по спине. Это звучало действительно страшно. Что если все те духи, которых он повстречал, были когда-то этими людьми?  
\- Всех сильных и злых духов либо изгнали, либо заключили, подобно Мадаре. Остались лишь те, кто не знал причин своей смерти, и потому они по большей части слабы или безобидны, - добавил Матоба.  
\- Но разве духи не всегда знают причину своей смерти? – спросил Нацуме.  
\- Да, Матоба-сан, - добавил Ясухара, - обычно призраки появляются оттого, что не нашли покой после смерти, и жаждут мести и тому подобного.  
Матоба присел на корточки рядом с ними и заглянул в блокнот Осаму:  
\- Ты можешь видеть духов, Ясухара-кун?  
\- Нет, увы. Такая жалость.  
\- А что, если в один день ты вдруг очнёшься и поймёшь, что больше не живёшь?  
\- Будет весьма прискорбно, и мне захочется понять, что произошло.  
Матоба кивнул:  
\- Именно. Ты не очень силён духовно, но всё же на кое-что способен. Ещё ты не можешь видеть духов, если они не решат сами тебе явиться. И представь, что один из них нападает на тебя, и, голодный, высасывает всю твою жизненную энергию, а ты даже не подозреваешь об этом. Ты просто теряешь сознание и медленно умираешь.  
\- Матоба, прекрати, ты пугаешь, - не выдержал Нацуме.  
Сейджи обернулся на него, улыбнувшись, и встал:  
\- Это было когда-то. Всё давно поменялось. Но у меня есть подозрения, что тот, кто наслал проклятие на Ятсухару, хочет привлечь сюда сильных злых духов. На всякий случай я договорился о защитных заклинаниях. Когда они будут готовы, мы повесим их на дома и деревья.  
Ясухара улыбнулся:  
\- Это очень здорово.  
\- В конце концов, я защищаю людей, - Матоба доброжелательно ему улыбнулся, заставив Нацуме скривиться в недоверчивой гримасе.  
Матоба глянул на Такаши и сказал:  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой наедине. Ясухара-кун, ты не возражаешь, если я украду Такаши ненадолго?  
Нацуме подозрительно на него посмотрел, но прежде, чем что-либо ответил, Осаму кивнул:  
\- Конечно-конечно.  
Матоба выжидательно посмотрел на Нацуме, и тому не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как встать и последовать за ним. Сейджи молчал, пока они шли по длинному коридору его поместья. И только когда прошли в его рабочий кабинет и Сейджи закрыл двери за ними, он позволил себе заговорить:  
\- Такаши, ты повесил дома заклинания, что я дал тебе?  
Нацуме кивнул, хоть ему и не особо хотелось признаваться Матобе, что он принял от него помощь:  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Есть кое-что, о чём я бы хотел с тобой поговорить, - Сейджи присел на край стола, указав на кресло перед ним для Нацуме, но тот помотал головой, отказываясь присесть.  
\- О чём же?  
\- Это твой последний год в старшей школе. Ты решил, куда будешь поступать?  
Нацуме мгновенно напрягся и поспешно ответил:  
\- Да, в Токио вместе с Танумой.  
Он соврал. Да, он хотел поступить в университет в Токио, но сам не выбрал какой и не был уверен, что сдаст вступительные экзамены. А Танума туда не собирался. После школы он решил помогать отцу в храме. Матобе это знать было не обязательно, но судя по его выражению лица и улыбке на губах, он догадался, что Нацуме соврал.  
\- Не стоит лгать мне, Такаши.  
Нацуме сжал кулаки и серьёзно посмотрел на Матобу:  
\- Я не присоединюсь к твоему клану. Ни за что. Ты можешь похитить меня, но этого не будет. Не смей трогать Токо и Шигеру и угрожать мне, я тебе этого не прощу. Ты не заставишь меня действовать против моей воли, Матоба.  
Он выпалил всё это на одном дыхании и сам себе поразился. Теперь Матоба знал о всех его опасениях, но Сейджи сам выглядел удивлённым. Он приподнял бровь, вторую вместе с глазом скрывала печать, и сказал:  
\- Похитить тебя, Такаши? Угрожать твоей семье?  
Он вдруг усмехнулся и встал со стола, выпрямившись во весь рост:  
\- Откуда у тебя такие мысли, скажи мне? Ты решил, что я хочу похитить тебя и сделать частью клана Матоба насильно?  
Нацуме прикусил язык. Он напряжённо смотрел на Сейджи, сжимая кулаки, когда тот вдруг пошёл на него. Матоба изменился в лице, сразу посерьезнев. Он его напора Нацуме слегка отступил, но заставил себя остановиться, решив, что не будет убегать, как бы Матоба его не запугивал.  
\- Я правда способен на это, Такаши, - сказал Сейджи, останавливаясь слишком близко от Нацуме и слегка наклоняясь к нему, - я вполне могу похитить тебя и удерживать здесь силой пока ты не согласишься дать мне то, что я хочу.  
Нацуме увидел его лицо слишком близко и отвернулся, не позволяя себе отступать. Он уже пожалел, что сказал это. Матоба наклонился совсем близко и сказал ему на ухо:  
\- Мне очень жаль, что ты так обо мне думаешь, - и тут же выпрямился.  
Нацуме окаменел от напряжения. Матоба и правда оскорблён этим фактом? Он набрал в себе силы и сказал:  
\- Нет ничего странного в этом, ты уже поступал так подло прежде.  
\- И я извинился за это, Такаши, это было два года назад. Ты до сих пор меня не простил? Или простил, но больше не доверяешь мне?  
\- Простил, я просто… - Нацуме осёкся, затем посмотрел прямо на Матобу, - почему тебе так важно моё прощение?  
\- Мне казалось это очевидным. Потому что ты мне нравишься, Такаши, и я дорожу тобой.  
И он улыбнулся после этих слов. Выражение его лица так резко поменялось, и Нацуме не смог сразу понять, что его шокировало больше. Открытое признание или такая внезапная перемена.  
\- Ты… ты же не серьёзно? – он подозревал, опасался, но теперь улыбка сбивала его с толку.  
Матоба шагнул к нему, преодолевая расстояние между ними, слегка наклонился и коснулся своими губами губ Нацуме. Они простояли так несколько секунд, прежде, чем Сейджи вдруг приоткрыл рот и провёл языком по губам Такаши, медленно, в попытке углубить поцелуй. Это отрезвило оцепеневшего Нацуме. Он дёрнулся назад, отшатываясь и накрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Похоже, что я шучу? – спросил Сейджи.  
\- Нет… - Нацуме сделал пару шагов назад, - нет, извини...  
Он развернулся и рванул к дверям, отпихнув створку и выбегая в коридор. Он сам не понимал, что его так напугало, и напугало ли на самом деле. Нацуме бросился по коридору в сторону лестницы, спустился по ступенькам и очень скоро выбежал на улицу. За ним никто не гнался, но останавливаться он не хотел. У ворот показался один из слуг и двое шики Матобы. Он уже решил, что Матоба отправил их догнать Такаши, пока не увидел, что те встречали гостей. Вернее, встречал только слуга, так как появившийся во дворе Нару шики видеть сейчас не мог. Рядом с ним семенил Нянко, и оба о чём-то переговаривались. Нянко уходил сегодня с Нару по вежливой просьбе Сибуи. И точно, он пообещал вернуться за Такаши.  
\- О, Нацуме! – позвал он.  
Нацуме остановился. Его вид встревожил Нянко, и тот слегка изменился в выражении кошачьей морды:  
\- Ты в порядке, Нацуме? Так и знал, не следовало тебя оставлять с этим грязным человеком!  
\- Нет, нет, - Такаши выдавил из себя улыбку, но на деле он был не готов сейчас с кем-либо разговаривать, - всё хорошо. Как раз хотел найти вас обоих, - соврал он.  
Нару вежливо кивнул:  
\- Вы с Ясухарой что-то разузнали?  
\- Да… есть кое-что… - он замялся, но паузу сразу нарушил голос Матобы позади.  
\- Проходите, я расскажу, что у нас есть, - сказал Сейджи.  
\- Спасибо, - Нару пошёл вперёд.  
Нянко с подозрением глянул ещё раз на Такаши, и только после этого посеменил следом.  
\- Нацуме? – Матоба смотрел на него со спокойной маской, его выражение было нечитаемым.  
Такаши посмотрел на Матобу коротко, сразу отвернувшись. Он не желал встречаться с Матобой взглядами. Потому Нацуме просто кивнул:  
\- Да, - затем проследовал за всеми обратно в дом.  
***  
Май.  
Мы пришли к выводу, что кто-то намеренно призывает духов в Ятсухару. Натори-сан пока так и не появлялся, но он отзвонился и пообещал разузнать, что сможет. Он не давал никаких гарантий, но этого с него требовать мы и не можем. Такигава правда сказал, что у Натори мозг с семечко и руки из жопы, и что кроме актерской карьеры ему мало что удаётся. Не могу ему поверить, ведь сама я ничего не знаю о Натори-сане. Нару рано утром куда-то ушёл. Он уговорил Нянко-сенсея сопровождать его. Опять что-то задумал, и ведь не признается. Как же он меня бесит в такие моменты.  
Нацуме мне очень понравился. Он необычайно добрый парень, и мне даже как-то жаль, что у нас нет времени стать друзьями. Он полная противоположность Нару. Но вот, что я заметила, так это то, как он общается с Матобой-саном. Нацуме как-будто в постоянном напряжении рядом с ним. Мне кажется, что они не особо ладят, если не враждуют. Зато Матоба и Нару – два сапога пара. Нет, они вряд ли бы смогли подружиться. Мне кажется, Нару считает, что у него вообще не могло быть друзей. Но в плане самолюбия и высокомерия… Сложно сказать, кто из них побеждает. Зато Матоба не отказался нам помочь. Странно, конечно. Ведь он не был особо сговорчив, пока к нам не присоединился Нацуме. Может быть, всё дело в нём или его коте?  
Мы решили остановиться на теории заговора и на том, что кто-то стоит за призывами духов в деревню. Именно поэтому мы попробуем провести обряды экзорцизма в некоторых местах, и посмотрим, что получится. Если подобным образом мы сможем привлечь внимание заговорщика – значит мы на верном пути. Надо попытаться его разоблачить. Если же такой человек не появится – теорию можно будет вычеркнуть из списка. Но в любом случае нам надо с чего-то начать.  
Нару решил пока твёрдо придерживаться этой теории, потому сказал нам с Лином прекратить всякое наблюдение за домами жильцов Ятсухары. Мы провели всё утро, собирая камеры и приборы в коробки.   
***  
\- Выглядишь ужасно, Хосё, - Ясухара вовсе не казался сочувствующим, когда это говорил.  
Такигава мрачно на него посмотрел и зевнул во весь рот:  
\- Я ужасно спал, что не так с этим местом? – спросил он, - одни кошмары тут снятся.  
Ясухара и Нару прошли в общую гостиную, временно оборудованную под их рабочий кабинет. Осаму поставил на пол свою сумку и сел за столик рядом с Хосё:  
\- Мне кажется, не стоило тебе вчера ругаться с Натори.  
\- А это тут причём? – Хосё глянул на него с подозрением.  
Ясухара пожал плечами, доставая из сумки свой блокнот:  
\- Ну а вдруг он тебя проклял?  
\- Что? Ещё чего?!  
\- Ведь Натори может видеть духов. А ты нет. Что, если он наслал на тебя проклятого призрака и тот всю ночь нашёптывал тебе кошмары?  
Такигава нежно ему улыбнулся:  
\- Заткнись, пожалуйста, Ясухара.   
Улыбка была обманчиво заботливой, а во взгляде читалось: «я когда-нибудь тебя придушу, хитрая ты жопа».

Нару рассказал им план дальнейших действий:  
\- Сегодня после заката мы пойдём в ближайшее место, где больше всего духов. Нацуме Такаши проведёт нас, так как он единственный, кто может их видеть среди всех нас.  
\- Без Масако и её чувствительности к потустороннему мы довольно уязвимы в этом плане, - Ясухара задумчиво почесал затылок, - но очень хорошо, что у нас есть Такаши.  
\- Значит, сегодня нужно подготовится хорошо, - сказала Май, расставляя чашки с подноса на стол перед Нару и Ясухарой.  
Нару сделал глоток кофе и сказал:  
\- Ты не пойдёшь. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Ясухарой остались наблюдателями. Мы расставим камеры на месте, где будем проводить экзорцизм, и вы двое будете следить за нами отсюда.  
Май недовольно стукнула кулаком по столу:  
\- Я могу изгонять духов, Нару, я не хочу сидеть в стороне!  
\- Это не обсуждается, - последовал спокойный ответ.  
Май так хотела ему высказать всё, что она о нём думает. Но подавила в себе это желание. Ей надоело каждый раз спорить с таким нарциссом как Нару. К тому же за всё время, что они пребывали в Ятсухаре, ей ни разу не приснился Джин, предостережений от него не было. Она не исключала того факта, что он просто не может связаться с ней из потустороннего мира. А споры с Нару на самом деле утомили. Иногда просто хотелось сказать ему "делай, что хочешь!"  
\- Я, Лин, Такигава и Нацуме с Нянко сегодня займёмся этим,- продолжил Нару, - Матоба Сейджи возможно присоединиться. И ещё он обещал завтра доставить охранные заклинания. Работы нам хватит. Так что не расслабляйтесь.  
\- И не собирались, - Такугава поднялся на ноги, - тогда я, пожалуй, прогуляюсь кое-куда, раз ещё есть время.  
Он вышел из гостиной, и Ясухара с фразой «я с тобой» последовал за ним.  
Май взглянула на спокойно пьющего кофе Нару и спросила:  
\- Ты не собираешься рассказать, куда ходил вместе с этим котом Нацуме?  
\- А я должен перед тобой отчитаться?  
Его тон как всегда бесил. Каждый раз выводил Май из себя, и она саркастично сказала:  
\- Ну, извини, не знала, что это такой большой секрет, а мне даже нельзя поинтересоваться. Тем более, когда это относится к делу.  
Нару вздохнул:  
\- Почему тебя так это задевает, Май?  
«Почему? Да ты ещё и спрашиваешь?»  
Она заставила себя сдержать негодование. В конце концов, он никогда не изменится.  
\- Ладно, плевать, я пойду узнаю, нужна ли Лину какая помощь, - она поднялась, чтобы уйти, когда Нару придержал её за руку и слегка притянул к себе.  
\- Май, успокойся, я всё расскажу, когда придёт время, ты же знаешь.  
Он потянулся к ней, и легко поцеловал в лоб. Затем потрепал по волосам, отвернулся и опять уставился в свои записи, взявшись за чашку.  
Танияма буквально выползла из комнаты, и стала за стеной. Щёки горели, как и лоб.  
«Он что только что сделал? Это был Нару? А что, если мне это приснилось? Джин?», - думала она взволнованно, - «Он поцеловал меня! Почти поцеловал. Что это значит?» Она внутренне завизжала, но резко оборвала саму себя: «Нет, он просто манипулирует тобой. Как обычно. Успокойся».  
Часть 6

***  
\- Куда мы направляемся, Хосё? – полюбопытствовал Ясухара.  
Они оба шли по дороге между цветочными полями.  
\- Какая разница? Я так давно не был родных краях, а как приехал - сразу за работу.  
\- Эм, так мы просто гуляем? Весьма романтично, Хосё. У тебя ностальгия?  
Такигава поморщился:  
\- Ты ведь не прекратишь фамильярничать, Ясу?  
Осаму рассмеялся с его реакции и сказал:  
\- Зачем? Не пора ли признаться, что тебе нравится моя компания?  
Такигава остановился посреди пустой дороги и посмотрел на Ясухару.  
\- Помнишь год назад, - сказал Осаму, - тот вечер после концерта? Может, повторим?  
Оба стояли с минуту молча. Видно было, что Хосё прекрасно помнит тот самый вечер. Ясу узнал о его концерте и собрал компанию из Май, Масако и Джона, чтобы сходить и послушать их выступление. Кроме того он умудрился пробраться за сцену в их гримёрную. Май и Масако ушли после концерта, а вот Джон и Ясу остались. Такигаве пришлось пригласить их на афтепати, и, так как оба навязанных гостя были совершеннолетними, поводов не пойти не было. Ясухара тогда довольно однозначно заявил о том, как ему понравился концерт. И не только сам концерт. Так однозначно, что Такигава избегал его ещё месяц, боясь себе признаться, что ему понравилось целоваться с мальчишкой. С тех пор Ясухара больше не переступал эту границу между ними. И в какой-то момент монах даже стал задаваться вопросом, почему. У них после того случая было лишь три совместных дела, да и часть времени Ясу уделил экзаменам в университете. Сейчас, видимо, настал час для них обоих выяснить отношения. Хосё так долго об этом думал, что ему выяснять уже ничего не хотелось. Было желание только внести ясность. Он наклонился к Ясухаре и поцеловал его, стукнувшись носом о стёкла очков. Осаму отстранился и вежливо кашлянул.  
\- И что не так ещё? – спросил Такигава, скрывая под маской раздражения своё волнение за то, не пошутил ли Ясу.  
Такой развод на чувства вполне мог быть в его духе.  
\- Очки, - сказал тот, снимая их и пряча в карман.  
И после этого первый потянулся к Такигаве за поцелуем.  
***  
Нацуме присмотрелся к дому перед ним. Он пока ничего не видел, но у него уже было нехорошее предчувствие. Из-за крыши дома выглянула тень, и сразу скрылась. Недаром хозяева временно переехали к своим знакомым. Слишком много пугающих странностей происходило.  
\- Показалось? – Нацуме напрягся.  
Ему вполне могло померещиться. Солнце скатилось к самому горизонту, и было довольно темно.  
\- Что показалось? – спросил Нянко.  
\- Там, на крыше, - указал он.  
Сенсей прошёл в двор:  
\- М-м, возможно. Нехорошее у меня предчувствие. Нацуме, будь настороже. И где подевались эти исследователи? Как нехорошо просить нас об одолжении и опаздывать! – строго сказал он.  
\- Мы здесь, - из-за ворот вышел Нару, - спасибо, что пришли.  
\- Не стоит благодарности, - кивнул ему Такаши.  
Нару посмотрел на дом:  
\- Ты уверен, что это здесь?  
\- Я бы хотел убедиться.  
\- Тогда пойдём внутрь.  
Втроём они прошли в дом, открыв дверь ключами, которые Нару взял у хозяев. Нацуме замер на пороге. У него перед глазами всё потемнело. Ему на миг показалось, что он ослеп, но эта темнота стала расползаться по углам и краям стен. Такаши отступил на шаг:  
\- Это здесь. Их очень… очень много.  
\- Хорошо, - Нару достал из кармана брюк телефон, набрал чей-то номер и подтвердил адрес.  
\- Да уж, если я их всех сожру, у меня точно несварение будет. А так и помереть недолго, - пожаловался Нянко, толкая Такаши по ногам обратно к выходу.  
В течение двадцати минут прибыли две машины. Лин с Такугавой в одной и Матоба в другой.  
\- Вы позвали и его? – спросил Нацуме у Нару.  
\- Да, такая помощь нам не помешает, пока Аяко и Масако не с нами.  
Сейджи приблизился к ним и улыбнулся Нацуме. За спиной у него виднелась пара Шики.  
\- Привет, Такаши, не думал же ты, что я оставлю тебя без присмотра сегодня?  
\- Тупица, я за ним присматриваю! – крикнул Нянко. - Твоя помощь в этом не нужна.  
Матома усмехнулся:  
\- Это я сам в праве решить.  
\- Давайте начнём, - Нару спокойно прервал их спор.  
Лин установил в доме и во дворе несколько камер, и приборов для измерения температуры, на случай, если им удастся что-нибудь записать на них. Монах Такугава и Матоба очертили вокруг дома символы и пентаграммы. Нару изучил дом изнутри и поместил кое-где изгоняющие печати. Нацуме ждал у ворот, не решаясь больше заходить в дом.  
\- Я думаю, тебе не стоит здесь оставаться до конца ритуала, - Матоба вышел к нему из-за угла, - уже глубокая ночь.  
\- Я никуда не пойду, - Нацуме отвернулся от него.  
\- Такаши, не глупи. Здесь много духов, часть из них попряталась. Но твоя духовная сила может их привлечь. Ты правда хочешь так рисковать?  
Нянко вознегодовал и вмешался:  
\- Слушай, волосатик, ты меня игнорировать вздумал? Ты меня недооцениваешь?  
Матоба посмотрел на него сверху вниз, усмехаясь высокомерно и этим показывая своё отношение. Потом отвернулся и подошёл к своей машине. Водитель передал ему колчан со стрелами и лук. Сейджи сунул пачку заклинаний в карман джинсов, затем повернулся к ним:  
\- Ты же не забыл, как я тебя поборол? Дважды? И ты считаешь себя сильным и достойным защитником Такаши?  
\- Я? – взревел Нянко, - Да как ты вообще смеешь так со мной говорить?!  
\- Прекратите вы оба! – прикрикнул Нацуме, - Матоба, я никуда не уйду! Нянко, хватит спорить, просто замолчи.  
Матоба глянул на Такаши и молча пошёл обратно к дому. Нянко хмыкнул:  
\- Ты слишком беспечно ведёшь себя рядом с этим Матобой. Откуда такая беспечность?  
Такаши отвернулся:  
\- Ничего я не беспечный…  
Нянко вдруг всполошился и подбежал к воротам:  
\- Началось.  
Нацуме последовал за Сенсеем и забежал во двор. Он увидел слабое сияние по периметру дома, где на земле были начерчены пентаграммы.  
\- Лучше не приближайся. Останемся тут, - предупредил Нянко.  
Нацуме последовал совету и стал наблюдать, как свет разгорается всё ярче. Как вдруг раздался скрежет и жуткий писк, а прямо сквозь стены дома в стороны ринулись тени. Они врезались в защитный барьер и закружились у его границы.  
\- Как их много! – крикнул Нацуме, зажимая уши, чтобы спастись от ужасного звука.  
У него по коже мурашки пробежали, когда он увидел, как тени за барьером вдруг объединяются в рой и начинают биться в него.  
\- Это плохо, - сказал Мадара и принял свою истинную форму.  
Он понёсся к барьеру и закружил по другую сторону границы.  
Нацуме хотел было побежать за ним, как вдруг среди назойливого шума различил крик. Он похолодел, потому что крик принадлежал Матобе. Сорвавшись с места, он побежал на крик.  
На заднем дворе первым делом он увидел рассыпанные по траве стрелы и колчан. Матобу он смутно различил лежащим на земле. Нечто тёмное, как будто в пространстве создалась брешь, мешало увидеть его чётко.  
\- Что это за духи такие… - Нацуме бросился к нему.  
\- Это Матоба. Тот самый Матоба, Матоба, Матоба, - шептал некто, кружа над экзорцистом, - трус, трус, трус, трус.  
Такаши остановился в шаге, не зная, как помочь. Он оглянулся по сторонам и заметил в барьере трещину.  
\- Мадара, тут брешь! – крикнул он.  
И как будто на звук его голоса, на него полетели духи.  
Их смело с Матобы в мгновение ока, они объединились в одну гигантскую чёрную тень и набросились на Нацуме.  
\- Такаши, прочь отсюда! – крикнул Сейджи, пытаясь сесть на земле и дотянуться до лука.  
Нацуме в ужасе отступил, и лишь голос Матобы привёл его в чувство. Вместо того, чтобы бежать, он собрал последние капли своей храбрости, замахнулся и ударил тень перед собой. Кулак прошёл насквозь через неё, не причинив вреда. Следом духи будто тёмные лозы обвились вокруг Нацуме, и уплотнились, обретая физическую форму. Он не смог даже вскрикнуть. Горло и грудь как будто зажали в тиски. К глазах сразу стало темнеть. Сквозь шум в ушах до него донеслись обрывки изгоняющего заклинания, что шептал Матоба. Самого Сейджи он уже не видел. И когда он понял, что теряет сознание, воздух у него над головой прошила стрела с заклинанием.  
Такаши сразу отпустило, и он рухнул на траву, судорожно вдыхая. Матоба бросился к нему:  
\- Ты в порядке? Нацуме? – он быстро помог ему сесть. - Слушай, если можешь идти – быстрее уходи отсюда.  
Нацуме откашлялся, всё ещё восстанавливая дыхание, и посмотрел на Матобу. У того из-под чёлки и порванного заклинания на глазу текла кровь.  
\- Ты… ранен.  
Матоба встал на ноги, поднимая с земли стрелу:  
\- Нет времени, быстрее. Они прорвались за барьер, но уходить не спешат.  
Нацуме поднялся на ноги, озираясь в поисках Мадары, но Сенсея нигде не было видно. Зато за спиной Матобы на них нёсся новый рой теней.  
Не долго думая Такаши бросился вперёд и сшиб Сейджи с ног. Рой пронёсся мимо, но тут же вернулся и закружил над ними.  
\- Такаши! – выкрикнул Матоба под ним.  
Он обхватил Нацуме руками с двух сторон, соединяя ладони в защитный знак у него за спиной. И сразу зашептал заклинание. Рой ударился в небольшой барьер над ними, и загудел громче. Жужжание стало расти, но Сэйджи не прекращал читать заклинание. Нацуме обернулся через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как тени над ними растут, и из-за них всё вокруг как будто погрузилось во тьму. Он не видел ничего. Только слышал гул, заклинание Сейджи у уха и свист. Резкий свист как меч прошёлся по теням и разорвал тьму над ними. Рой разлетелся на части, разогнанный небольшими светлыми духами. Шики окружили рой, разделили его и погнали прочь.  
\- Грязное отребьё! Чёрт бы вас побрал! – ругался Мадара откуда-то сверху, - монах, прикончи кого сможешь!  
\- Да без тебя знаю! – донёсся до него другой голос.  
Нацуме облегчённо выдохнул, падая Матобе на грудь без сил. Он почувствовал, как Сейджи расцепил ладони у него за спиной и погладил его. Так Нацуме сначала показалось. Потому что в следующий момент руки экзорциста соскользнули с него и упали по бокам на траву. Испугавшись, что придавил его своим телом, Такаши подскочил. Матоба лежал без сознания. Половина лица его была залита кровью. Волосы спутались.  
\- Вы в порядке? – к ним подбежал Лин и присел рядом.  
Его шики продолжали гонять тени в воздухе.  
Лин быстро оценил состояние Матобы и поднял его на руки. Нянко опять обернулся котом и спрыгнул на землю.  
\- Эй, Нацуме, следуй за этим человеком, мы здесь проследим, чтобы те, кто успел улизнуть, сюда не вернулись, пока мы не закончим за защитными заклинаниями.  
\- А как же ты, сенсей?  
\- Я в порядке, как видишь, давай, и лучше держись подальше пока.  
Нацуме кивнул и пошёл вслед за Лином. У машин их уже ждали Май и Ясу.  
\- Мы прибыли как только увидели, что происходит, - сказал Ясухара.  
Водитель Матобы быстро открыл дверцу машины, чтобы Лин мог уложить туда Сейджи.  
\- Какой кошмар, - прошептала Май, глядя на лицо экзорциста.  
Лин тем временем снял жилетку и положил ему под голову.  
\- Кто-то должен быть рядом, пока его будут везти.  
Нацуме обернулся на дом, где остался Нянко, и забрался в машину:  
\- Я побуду.  
\- Но с такой раной ему надо в больницу, - сказала Май.  
Вмешался водитель:  
\- У нас есть хорошие врачи, которым не надо объяснять, чем мы занимаемся. Я отвезу его домой.  
Он сел за руль, поблагодарил Лина и поехал. Нацуме устроил голову Матобы у себя на коленях, внезапно понимая, как ему страшно за него. Его брюки и руки сразу же перепачкались в крови. Первый раз в жизни Такаши видел Матобу таким уязвимым, и осознал, что со всей его духовной силой и властью, Сейджи тоже всего лишь человек.  
Часть 7

***  
Май.  
Мы думали, что этот обряд экзорцизма пройдёт гораздо проще, чем оказалось. Но в итоге часть внутренних стен в доме была разрушена, а один из нас ранен. Нару чудом избежал использования своих сил. Лин бы вряд ли ему это простил. К счастью, Такигава и Нянко разобрались с большей частью духов. Мы так до конца и не поняли, кто их призвал сюда, и почему конкретно в этом доме их было так много. Ясухара выяснил, что нынешние хозяева живут здесь совсем недавно. Но пока не смог узнать, кто владел домом до них. Они ничего об этом не знают, так что придётся искать самим. Такигава потратил все силы на экзорцизм той ночью и проспал часов пятнадцать на следующий день.   
Ещё нам очень повезло, что Нянко был там. Отчасти из-за него Нару не пришлось использовать свои силы в деле. Нянко рассказал, что нигде в деревне больше нет такой концентрации тёмных духов, хотя их всё ещё довольно много.  
Сегодня мы с Лином и Ясухарой займёмся охранными заклинаниями, что подготовил Матоба. Я бы хотела навестить его после и узнать как он себя чувствует.  
***  
– Ух, это было нелегко, – сказал Ясу Такигаве, усаживаясь на полу в его комнате.  
Хосё проснулся на закате, и ещё толком не пришёл в себя. Он уминал булочки из Нанасудзи, которые принёс ему Ясухара, и запивал содовой.  
– А где Нару с Май?  
– Отправились к дому Матобы. Я видел в записи, как его повалило на землю, а потом нечто или некто расцарапало ему лицо, – сказал Ясу, – но удивительно, он смог после этого встать и сотворить ещё несколько заклинаний.  
– Этот малый хорош, ничего не могу сказать, – пожал плечами Такигава, – я рад, что он был с нами. Уверен, он быстро поправится. Тот мальчик Нацуме смог ему помочь, когда отвлёк на себя часть духов.  
Ясухара посмотрел с любопытством:  
– Так ты видел их?  
– Нет, чувствовал. Мне кажется, из нас только Лин их тогда видел. Ну и этот экзорцист с Нацуме. Если бы я их увидел, думаю, они атаковали бы меня сразу.  
Осаму сделал пометку в блокноте:  
– Мне интересно выяснить, что за вид духов это был, надо будет поискать что–нибудь об этом.  
Хосё дожевал последнюю булочку, сделал глоток содовой и сказал:  
– Да чёрт его знает. Этот Нянко или Мадара, как они его называют, сказал, что по отдельности они слабы, но как только объединяются, то превращаются в чистый кошмар. Они вполне могут быть чьими-то шики, подобно тем, что есть у Лина или Матобы. Но на них действуют буддистские заклинания.  
– Эй, Хосё, – Ясу вдруг улыбнулся, откладывая блокнот и придвигаясь ближе к монаху, – я рад, что ты не пострадал.  
Такигава отставил бутылку в сторону. Осаму улыбнулся, перекинул ногу через его бёдра, усаживаясь сверху, и сказал:  
– У нас есть немного времени до возвращения ребят…  
Он обхватил Такигаву за шею, притянул и поцеловал. Хосё ответил, перенимая инициативу в свои руки. Он обнял и прижал к себе Ясухару. Осаму чертовски его возбуждал. Одной рукой он забрался ему под майку и заскользил ладонью вверх по позвоночнику. В комнате резко стало слишком жарко, а на губах у обоих появился привкус сладкой содовой. Ясухара углубил поцелуй. Одной рукой он стянул с волос Хосё резинку, другой потянулся к его ремню. Хотелось прижаться сильнее к нему бедрами, потереться, избавиться от ненужной ткани. Он оторвался от губ Такигавы и поцеловал его в шею, щекоча языком, поднимаясь вверх. Убрал пряди длинных волос, накручивая их на пальцы. Кончиком языка пробежался по серёжкам, выдохнул ему в ухо и коснулся губами. Такигава почти застонал, опустил ладони на задницу Осаму и сжал его ягодицы. Он чуть приподнял его и опрокинул на пол, полностью подминая под себя.  
– Простите за вторжение, – послышалось справа, и входная дверь открылась, представляя взору Натори интимную сцену.  
Хосё тут же оторвался от Осаму и вскочил как ошпаренный. Ясухара сел, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, одёрнул майку и поднял с пола очки.  
– Ой, простите, я прервал кое-что интересное, – Натори отвернулся, надвигая на глаза шляпу.  
– О, что Вы, мы всегда успеем продолжить, – ответил Ясу, – или, может, Вы хотите присоединиться?  
– Ясухара, твою мать! – выкрикнул Такигава.  
Натори кашлянул в кулак, прикрывая создавшуюся неловкость.  
– Простите, с моей стороны это был просто акт вежливости. Если бы Вы застали нас за ужином, было бы некрасиво с нашей стороны не позвать Вас к столу, – Осаму по-прежнему вежливо улыбался.  
Такигава, казалось, готов был удушить мальчишку:  
– Чёрт возьми, Ясухара, не сравнивай приемы пищи и это!  
– Что привело Вас сюда, Натори-сан? - как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Осаму.  
Натори всё еще стоял в дверях.  
– Ну… Я узнал, что вчера произошло, и решил вас проведать. Тоже, так называемый, акт вежливости. Я только что от дома Матобы.  
Ясухара пригласил его жестом присесть рядом.  
– Простите, Вы разминулись с нашим начальником.  
– Я это заметил. И рад видеть, что с вами двумя всё хорошо, так, Такигава? – Натори взглянул на него с улыбкой, – не был в курсе твоих особых предпочтений, Хосё.  
У Такигавы на лице было написано слово «убивать», а на руках уже начало зарождаться данное действие. Ясухара успел сжать его плечо и удержать на месте от расправы над актёром.  
– О нет, Натори-сан, его не привлекают мужчины. Это целиком моя заслуга и харизма. Так что будем весьма признательны, если это останется между нами, – Осаму легко засмеялся.  
Натори повторил его притворный смех:  
– Конечно-конечно, надеюсь, вы не подумали, что я подлый человек, готовый слить журналистам подробности личной жизни знаменитости.  
В этот раз Ясухаре пришлось приложить все свои усилия, чтобы Такигава оставался на месте. Несмотря на это, он продолжал нежно улыбаться и говорить своим самым вежливым тоном:  
– Нет, что вы, даже на секунду не сомневались в порядочности актёра, который провёл с нами столь прекрасный вечер, а может быть и ночь.  
Натори восхитился столь красиво оформленным шантажом. Он спрятал улыбку в кулаке и сказал:  
– Конечно. Это останется между нами.  
– Я знал, что мы сможем договориться, – Осаму отпустил Такигаву, и тот фыркнул, успокаиваясь, – не желаете чаю, кофе?  
– Не откажусь от чашки кофе.  
Ясухара встал, поправляя джинсы:  
– Конечно, одну минуту, – и вышел, оставляя знаменитостей наедине.  
***  
После того, как Матобу забрали их семейные врачи, Нацуме отправили домой. Ночь он провёл ужасно. Сон никак не шёл. А вот Нянко спалось отлично. Он, конечно, очень вымотался. Но к счастью, был невредим.  
Как только встало солнце, Такаши собрался, быстро позавтракал и отправился к дому Матобы. Его пустили, как особого гостя. Все в доме Матобы относились к нему с уважением, от части по приказу самого Сейджи. Нацуме появился у него в комнате, когда тот спал. Выглядел он чуть лучше, чем накануне. Правый глаз и часть головы были перебинтованы, и на миг Нацуме оцепенел. Ему показалось, что Матоба лишился глаза. Но потом заметил, что охранное заклинание на месте. А оно не пригодилось бы, если бы у экзорциста действительно вырвали глаз.  
Нацуме не стал его будить и просто сел рядом.  
– Зачем ты вообще сюда припёрся, Нацуме, – проворчал Нянко.  
– Тише, сенсей. Тебе не обязательно было идти со мной. Спал бы себе дома.  
– Пф, дурак, как будто я могу отпустить тебя одного к этому…  
Нацуме дал ему затрещину и зашептал:  
– Не по твоей ли вине это всё вообще произошло? Ты сам сказал мне помочь этим людям. Разве я знал, что Матоба решил ввязаться в дело из-за меня?  
– Не льсти себе, Нацуме, если он и пошёл туда из-за тебя, то только чтобы выглядеть в твоих глазах героем, и чтобы ты в последствии присоединился к его клану. Ты наивный дурак! Он тебя всегда только использовать хотел!  
– Не всегда, – донёсся голос Матобы с футона.  
Нацуме подпрыгнул на месте и накрыл ладонью морду Нянко.  
– Прости, мы разбудили тебя, – ему стало совестно и неловко.  
– Нет, всё хорошо. Мне приятно, что это был именно ты, – Сейджи сел, потирая глаз, – Мадара, не оставишь нас? Мне нужно поговорить с Нацуме.  
– Ещё чего? Я никуда не пойду!  
Такаши посмотрел на Матобу, потом на Нянко и сказал:  
– Сенсей, выйди, пожалуйста. Не переживай.  
Кот посмотрел на Нацуме изучающе. Затем хмыкнул, поднялся и гордо вышел из комнаты, задвинув дверь за собой одной задней лапой.  
Нацуме уставился в пол, не зная, как начать разговор. С момента их поцелуя они не оставались наедине и не разговаривали больше. Матоба заговорил первый:  
– Вчера ты очень смело поступил, бросившись мне на помощь и защитив меня собой. Сегодня ты пришёл навестить меня. Я вижу, что тебе не всё равно, Нацуме.  
– Я не мог оставить тебя в беде, – тихо сказал Такаши, – ты ведь и вмешался в это всё из-за меня.  
Матоба ухмыльнулся. Но парень этого не заметил. Сейджи сказал:  
– Я вмешался, потому что это моя работа. Это раз. И да, я ещё решил защитить тебя. Ты знаешь, что твой кот был в курсе того, что происходит в Ятсухаре?  
По тому, как Нацуме посмотрел на него, Матоба понял, что нет.  
– Я задался вопросом, почему твой эгоистичный защитник вдруг вызвался помочь этой исследовательской лаборатории. Тогда я кое-что понял. Не только тот факт, что он сильно к тебе привязался, но и ещё, что готов на всё, чтобы ты прожил как можно дольше. Он знал, что в Ятсухару призывают духов. Любой ёкай заметил бы. Но ему было не под силу избавиться от них, вздумай они скопом напасть, допустим, на тебя. Плевать ему на других людей, но он понимал, что тебе не всё равно. И если кому-то понадобится помощь, а в месте, где духов очень много, она обязательно понадобится, – ты бы бросился вперёд не раздумывая. К счастью для вас обоих, приехали эти исследователи. Заручились поддержкой Натори и моей. Он понял, что вместе с нами ему под силу выгнать всю нечистую силу из Ятсухары и уберечь тебя.  
Нацуме внимательно слушал и не решался посмотреть на Матобу.  
– Кому понадобилось всё это? Могли погибнуть люди.  
– Я не знаю, – пожал плечами Сейджи, – но с удовольствием бы встретился с этим человеком. Правда, я не уверен, что это человек и есть ли он на самом деле. Я даже не уверен, сможем ли мы это выяснить. Но до тех пор, позволь мне оставаться рядом.  
Только сейчас Нацуме поднял на него глаза.  
– Когда ты… – он запнулся, не решаясь сказать это вслух, – …тогда… в тот день, что ты хотел мне доказать? Что ты хотел бы добиться моего доверия? Стать друзьями?  
Матоба усмехнулся:  
– Друзьями? Я никогда не смогу стать тебе другом, Нацуме. Честно говоря, я и не хочу. Мне не нужна от тебя дружба. Мне нужно совсем другое.  
Нацуме смотрел на Сейджи в оцепенении. По коже пробели мурашки от его слов.   
– И ты можешь мне это дать. Натори как-то сказал мне, чтобы я не смел трогать и портить тебя. Но как будто я теперь смогу причинить тебе вред. Всё, что я понимаю сейчас, что больше такого человека как ты, мне никогда не встретить, Нацуме. И раз уж жизнь свела меня с тобой, я использую каждый чёртов шанс, чтобы добиться тебя. Я знаю, что ты не уважаешь меня, боишься и что наверняка тот поцелуй был тебе неприятен. И ещё я понимаю, что я тебе не безразличен, раз ты сейчас здесь.  
Такаши почувствовал, как щёки начинают гореть. Слов Матобы, сказанных так прямо и честно, он не ожидал.  
– Мне… мне тогда не было неприятно. И я больше не считаю тебя злодеем, – произнёс он, – у тебя есть свои причины поступать так, я понимаю. Это не значит, что я одобряю их и готов помогать. Но… – Нацуме осёкся.  
Ему было неловко говорить это, но в ответ на слова Сейджи было бы нечестно что-либо скрывать:  
– Но я не могу отрицать, что мне понравилось… что мне…  
– Хватит, – Сейджи улыбнулся, – замолчи, Такаши, я понял.  
Он выдохнул и лёг обратно на подушки:  
– Отправляйся домой. Завтра или послезавтра, когда мне станет лучше, я приеду к тебе. И мы закончим наш… диалог.  
Чувствуя, как его щёки всё ещё пылают, Нацуме кивнул. Затем встал и вышел, глянул на Матобу на прощанье. Они встретились взглядами. Сейджи улыбался.  
Примечание к части

Конец уже близко! Не пропустите! Только на нашем канале!  
Примечание к части

Вот и финальная часть истории. Надеюсь, вам понравилось, и вы получили удовольствие от чтения.  
Эта работа написана без беты, так что feel free, как говорится, сообщать мне об ошибках, очепятках и нестыковках вроде НА! (т.е. "Невнимательный Автор!")  
Часть 8

***  
– Нару? – Май заглянула в его комнату и обнаружила Нару в кресле с книжкой в руках.  
После страшной ночи он долго отдыхал, к счастью для него, обошлось без неприятных последствий.  
– Что случилось, Май? Закончили?  
– Да, – она прошла в комнату. – Мы с Лином расклеили кучу заклинаний везде, где смогли. Друг Нацуме по имени Танума нам помог.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Он вернулся к чтению, игнорируя жаждущую поговорить Май.  
– Послушай, Нару, – она опять его отвлекла, – ты на днях сказал, что всё объяснишь, когда придёт время. И я хотела бы знать...  
– Время ещё не пришло, – он взглянул на неё спокойно, – лучше идти пока отдохни. Ты наверняка очень устала.  
«Хитрюга! Не отвязывайся от меня, прикрываясь заботой!»  
Май почти сказала это вслух. Но чудом сдержалась. Ей давно надоело с ним спорить и ругаться. Тем более, что это никогда не давало никакого эффекта. Она развернулась и вышла из комнаты, бросив быстрое «спасибо».  
Ещё раздражённая, Май улеглась поверх футона. И едва закрыла глаза, как её лица нежно коснулись и голос Нару шепнул:  
– Май, идём, я кое-что тебе покажу.  
Она распахнула глаза и быстро села, увидев Нару перед собой. Неужели она успела заснуть и не слышала, как он вошёл.  
\- Что случилось?  
– Пошли, – вместо ответа он улыбнулся и, взяв её за руку, и потянул за собой.  
«Какой же он красивый, когда улыбается…» – подумала Май, поднимаясь и следуя за ним к окну. Если б только Нару так улыбался...  
– Джин… ты так долго не приходил.  
Он ничего не ответил. Лишь улыбнулся ещё раз. Они подошли к окну и Джин указал наружу. Гостиница располагалась на холме. Со второго этажа, где находилась спальня, открывался вид на часть деревни. Только начинало смеркаться, солнце ещё не спряталось за горизонт, но во многих домах уже включали свет. Тени от деревьев наползали на дома и дороги. В сумерках и угасающем золотистом свете всё как будто слегка сияло.  
– Смотри.  
Май проследила за тем, куда указывал Джин, но ничего не увидела. Сначала. Потом присмотрелась внимательней, и по её коже пробежал холодок.  
– Не может быть…  
Тени, что нависали над домами и дорогами, вовсе не были тем, чем сначала показались. Они будто жили и дышали. Стояла безветренная погода, но они двигались. Что было едва заметно отсюда.  
Джин взял её за руку и прошёл прямо сквозь окно. Они оба подобно бестелесным призракам пролетели несколько метров вперёд и мягко опустились на землю. Джин не отпускал её руку. Он пошёл вперёд, ведя Май за собой.  
– Они видны только в этот час для таких, как Лин, например. Мы с тобой в этом состоянии сейчас можем видеть их независимо от времени суток.  
– Что же… это такое? – дрожащим голосом спросила Май.  
– Души упокоенных умерших, призванные сюда насильно. Они больше не являются теми людьми, что жили когда-то. Не помнят ни себя, ни своих родных. Многие из них были поглощены более сильными духами, что живут здесь, или проклятьями, – Джин остановился и обернулся. – Не бойся, они нам сейчас ничего не сделают. Они слепы к таким, как мы.  
Он посмотрел вверх и поднялся над деревьями, не отпуская Май. Только сейчас, когда они ближе подошли к этим теням, Май увидела, что их на самом деле бесчисленное количество.  
– Какой ужас… Кто мог сделать такое? Кто мог призвать их всех?  
– Мне кажется, – спокойно сказал Джин, – кто-то занимается этим каждый день уже много лет. Читает заклинание как молитву с утра.  
– Так это человек сотворил такое?  
– Возможно, у кого-то здесь есть враг. Ты знаешь о ком-нибудь духовно сильном родом из этой деревни?  
Май посмотрела на дома под собой. Они оба просто висели в воздухе над деревней. Вдали меж деревьев виднелись крыши поместья Матобы.  
– Здесь есть несколько сильных семей экзорцистов, - задумчиво произнесла Май, глядя на освещенную лучами солнца черепицу крыши, - и есть ещё один способный видеть призраков человек, с ним всегда рядом очень сильный дух.  
\- Понятно.  
– А это, – Май отвлеклась, увидев внизу участки, не тронутые духами, – это те места, где мы сегодня поместили охранные заклинания.  
– Их всё равно мало.  
Они пролетели вперёд немного и остановились у небольшого аккуратного домика.  
– Здесь, – сказал Джин, – здесь есть источник с чистой и большой духовной силой.  
В окне они увидели светловолосого мальчика, что заснул, сидя на полу за небольшим столиком. На подоконнике у открытых створок сидел кот.  
– Это дом Нацуме Такаши. Это он способен видеть духов. Здесь совсем нет этих чёрных душ, – произнесла Май, узнав обоих.  
Кот как будто заметил их и поднял вверх ухмыляющуюся мордочку. Джин улыбнулся ему. Никто из них ничего не сказал. Спустя минуту молчаливых гляделок, Нянко спрыгнул с подоконника и скрылся в комнате.  
– Нельзя убивать эти души, – сказал Джин, опять поднимаясь в воздухе над домами, – если у вас получится, то лучше изгнать их, вернуть обратно…  
Май серьёзно на него посмотрела:  
– Джин, почему ты не покажешь это Нару? Почему никогда не приходишь к нему? Не можешь?  
Джин промолчал, грустно улыбаясь.  
– Мне так жаль, я… – начала было Май.  
Но что она могла сказать? Я люблю тебя? Я скучаю по тебе? Мне жаль, что ты умер, и мы никогда не встречались при жизни?  
Джин коснулся её лица, всё без слов понимая.  
– Ты должна быть рядом с ним. Так и я смогу общаться с Нару. Он любит тебя. Просто не хочет испытать то, что чувствовал, когда меня не стало. Да и не время для этого.  
– Не надо утешать меня, – у Май по щеке скатилась слеза и она вытерла её прежде, чем это сделал Джин, - просто не исчезай больше так надолго, ладно?  
Он опять промолчал. Ещё какое-то время они так и находились – в полной тишине. Потом Джин произнёс:  
– Время возвращаться.  
И Май открыла глаза.  
Нару сидел рядом и читал книгу. Стоило ей проснуться, он отложил чтение.  
– Почему ты здесь? – Май села на кровати.  
– Надеялся, что тебе что-то приснится. Ты говорила во сне.  
Она перевела взгляд с Нару и посмотрела на окно. Солнце уже зашло, и совсем стемнело. Она недолго спала.  
– Что ты видела?  
Май продолжала смотреть в окно, но больше чёрных окутывающих всё теней не видела. Она повернулась к Нару и сказала:  
– Охранных заклинаний оказалось мало. Это не просто призраки. Это уже упокоенные души, призванные сюда кем-то. Скорее всего, за всем стоит человек, и он враг кого-то в этой деревне.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Нару.  
Удивлённым он не выглядел.  
– И ещё, эти души лучше изгнать. Не уничтожать. Ведь шики Лина наверняка могут их уничтожить. Не стоит этого делать.  
– Хорошо, - спокойно согласился он.  
Они молча уставились друг на друга. Нару выглядел безмятежным, как будто его одолевала сонливость. Он ведь и правда пришёл сюда, пока Май спала, и сидел, ждал её пробуждения. Или не только?  
– Что-нибудь ещё? – спросил Нару.  
Что она могла ему сказать? Что Джин передавал привет и сказал, что скучает? Вряд ли стоило шутить на эту тему, хотя Нару сам много раз показывал свое пренебрежение в отношении близнеца. Сказать ему, что он просил Май быть рядом с Нару? Он наверняка сам об этом догадывается. Если Май – своеобразный мост между мёртвым и живым близнецами, то её присутствие в жизни Нару понятно само собой. Может только из-за этого Нару держит её рядом? Джин знает о нём больше. Он бы не стал врать ей о любви, только ради того, чтобы она не уходила.  
– Джин… он считает, что мы справимся… я думаю, – сказала Май. – Если б это было не так, он бы предупредил об опасности.  
– Конечно мы справимся, – хмыкнул Нару, – о другом и речи быть не может. Будь на моём месте он, скорее всего давно бы был поглощён каким-нибудь духом.  
– Нару! – возмутилась Май. – Как ты можешь так говорить?  
Он вздохнул и встал, подбирая книгу:  
– Завтра с утра собери всех в холле. Я знаю, кто стоит за этим делом.  
Май не успела и слова произнести, как Нару вышел из комнаты, оставив её наедине с собственным возмущением наравне с любопытством.  
***  
Ясухара и Май разливали чай по чашкам и раздавали их всем присутствующим в комнате.  
– Не стоило тебе приходить сюда в таком виде, Матоба, – сказал Натори, принимая чашку из рук Ясухары.  
Матоба сидел напротив рядом с Нацуме, и с его слов только усмехнулся.  
– Мне лицо поцарапало, а не ноги оторвало. Так что я вполне могу ходить и решать за себя, что мне стоит делать, а что нет, – он коснулся своей повязки с печатью. – Но я ценю твою заботу, Натори.  
– Да, Натори, – вежливо улыбнулся Ясухара, – а Вы добрее, чем кажетесь.  
Нацуме хихикнул, старательно скрывая улыбку в кулаке. В то время как Натори раздражённо посмотрел на Ясухару. Как будто все здесь находящиеся собрались в единой саркастичной атаке против него.  
– Натори тот ещё добряк, – протянул Хосё, – всегда им был. Заботился о других, филантроп до мозга костей.  
Ясухара улыбался от уха до уха:  
– Простите, Натори, Вы просто похожи на человека со звёздной болезнью.  
– Ну, не без этого, – добавил Нацуме, вспоминая их с актёром каждый совместный выход в люди.  
– Все мы не без греха, – Натори поправил очки, стараясь держать лицо, – правда, Ясухара?  
Намёк здесь поняли только Хосё и сам Осаму. Но у последнего язык был подвешен как надо.  
– Смотря что считать грехом: удовлетворение естественных человеческих потребностей или же тщеславие и самолюбование.  
– Кто бы говорил про самолюбование, – тихо пробормотал Хосё.  
Нянко же громко расхохотался и стал бить лапой по полу:  
– Он уделал тебя, дурак-Натори! Уделал в ноль!  
Май поставила последнюю чашку на стол, пересчитала, хватает ли на всех.  
«Одна лишняя?», – удивилась она и посмотрела на Нару.  
– Мы кого-то ждём кроме Лина?  
Нару что-то читал в своём блокноте, не отвлекаясь, он кивнул.  
Как раз в этот момент входная дверь отворилась, и они услышали, как хозяйка отеля внизу поприветствовала гостей. Уже через минуту к ним поднялся Лин, сопровождающий госпожу Норико – их первоначального клиента.  
Все вежливо поздоровались. Нару встал и представил женщину, затем познакомил её с теми, кого она видела впервые. Нянко он представлять не стал, и это послужило тому сигналом о том, что лучше молчать. У женщины её возраста вполне мог случится инфаркт при виде говорящего кота.  
– Я собрал вас всех, чтобы положить конец расследованию в деревне Ятсухара. И мне нужно задать несколько вопросов Вам, госпожа Норико, – начал Нару, садясь на своё место после того, как гостья устроилась в предложенном ей кресле.  
– Но сначала я должен рассказать вам о том, что мы с Май узнали.  
Все присутствующие внимательно слушали его.  
– Вы все знаете, что в Ятсухаре стало очень много духов, йокай и полтергейстов. Но в здешних местах йокай всегда было выше нормы. Потому это хороший шанс для больших семей, таких как Такигава, Матоба и Натори, наладить бизнес или сделать из йокай своих слуг.  
– Не без этого, – согласился Сейджи.  
– Однако в последнее время некто призывал в Ятсухару тени, тёмных духов, или, как я бы их назвал, упокоенные души.  
Натори хмыкнул:  
– Не так это легко, как прозвучало. Чтобы призвать одного такого духа из того мира в наш, человек должен расплатиться продолжительностью своей жизни. Так что вряд ли кто-то пойдёт на такое.  
Май вздрогнула:  
– Продолжительностью жизни?  
– Да, – Нару кивнул, – это верно. За каждый призыв жизнь человека укорачивается на определённый отрезок времени. Светлая душа, что отошла в так называемый «мир иной», возвращается. Но вернувшись, она становится тенью. И если тень призвать на определённого человека, это подобно смертельному проклятью. Они отличаются от тех теней, которые нападают на морально слабых людей именно этим приговором. Однако их, если обнаружить, можно без проблем изгнать.  
– Так что же, – опять вмешался Натори, – ты думаешь, кто-то на самом деле пожертвовал частью своей жизни, чтобы назвать столько теней на деревню?  
– К сожалению, да. Этот кто-то мог даже не знать, что на самом деле происходит. Им также могли манипулировать. Я начал подозревать об этом как только изучение йокай и изгнание полтергейстов не дало особого результата. Я также не был уверен в действительности этой теории после нашего недавнего экзорцизма, в ходе которого пострадал господин Матоба. Меня смутило то, что некто из духов узнал его и напал в попытках лишить глаза. Господин Сейджи любезно поведал мне об их родовом проклятии, из-за чего один сильный дух преследует отпрысков Матоба.  
– Скорее всего, это было просто совпадение, – сказал Сейджи, – такой дух как тот, что охотиться на нас, мог запросто прийти на охоту за более слабыми. Чтобы просто покормиться ими, – он бросил короткий взгляд на молчащего Нянко.  
– Именно, – подтвердил Нару, – но только вчера после видения Май я удостоверился в правдивости своей теории.  
Все глянули на Май, и Натори спросил:  
– Насколько обычно верны видения Май?  
– Стопроцентные, исходя их всех предыдущих дел, – сказал Ясухара, – и я, не будучи эспером, главный тому свидетель.  
Май повернулась к Нару и спросила:  
– Но что насчёт того, кто за всем этим стоит? Нару, ты сказал, что человек мог не подозревать об этом.  
– Кстати, да, – поддержал Хосё, – если это правда, то такое преступление ещё более серьёзно.  
Нару посмотрел на Ясухару и сказал:  
– Чтобы выяснить, кто и зачем мог это сделать, нам пришлось углубиться в историю некоторых семей. Ясухара, прошу.  
Ясухара раскрыл свой блокнот, откашлялся и произнёс:  
– Я позволил взять на себя ответственность и выяснить кое-что о Нацуме Такаши.  
Нацуме вздрогнул от его слов, но ничего не сказал.  
– К сожалению, сведений о его семье было не так уж много. Однако в одном из дневников в доме Матобы я нашёл упоминание о некой Нацуме. Нацуме Рейко.  
– Это моя бабушка, – сказал Нацуме.  
– Одна из членов нашего клана знала её, – вмешался Матоба, - Нацуме Рейко могла видеть духов и была довольно сильным экзорцистом.  
Ясухара кивнул:  
\- Однако, ни к одному клану отношения не имела.  
Нацуме этот разговор нравился всё меньше и меньше. Он посмотрел на Нянко, который лежал на его сумке с Тетрадью Друзей. Неужели кто-то смог узнать о тетради? Нацуме глянул на Ясухару, затем перевёл взгляд на спокойного Нару.  
– Таким образом я узнал, что клан Матоба пересекался ранее с Нацуме Рейко.  
Норико кашлянула из своего угла. Все обернулись к ней.  
– Простите, – сказала она, – но какое отношение это имеет ко мне?  
– Самое прямое, – сказал Нару, вставая с кресла, – скажите, госпожа Норико, Вы и Ваш муж знали о Нацуме Рейко?  
– Да, это была странная девочка, всегда одинокая. После школы она на несколько лет пропала. Но потом вернулась в Ятсухару. Я сама с ней никогда не разговаривала.  
– Ещё Вы поведали, что Ваш муж тоже её знал. Вы ведь сказали, что он умер от болезни?  
– Да, – Норико кивнула. – Он… он быстро зачах.  
– И смерть его была внезапной для Вас?  
– Когда он заболел, мы ещё думали, что это не смертельно. Но потом его сердце просто остановилось.  
– Вскоре после этого с Вами тоже стали случаться неприятности, и ваша подруга из Токио посоветовала обратиться к нам.  
Норико опустила глаза:  
– Так и есть.  
Нару прошёлся по комнате и остановился радом с Ясухарой:  
– Как давно Вы знаете Вашу подругу? – спросил он.  
– Уже очень много лет. Я познакомилась с ней, когда приезжала к мужу в Токио во времена его учёбы в университете. Мы тогда собирались пожениться. Она стала моей подругой на свадьбе.  
– Значит, Вы знакомы более двадцати лет. Её фамилия Сакашими, так?  
– Да… – растерянно произнесла Норико. – Но как вы?..  
Ясухара поднял указательный палец вверх, обращая на себя внимание:  
– Вы как-то сказали, что обратиться к нам Вам посоветовала подруга, ведь сын её знакомого работает в этом офисе. Этот сын я. Тогда я расспросил отца, кому он рассказывал о том, чем я занимаюсь. Так я выяснил имя госпожи Сакашими. Личность её была мне не известна. Однако наша знакомая экстрасенс Масако очень нам помогла. Она рассказала, что знакома с некоторыми людьми из клана экзорцистов Сакашими в Токио. Однажды ей довелось участвовать в одной передаче, что-то вроде «Битва Экстрасенсов» или как-то так, где её соперницей был юноша по имени Сакашими. Во время съёмок она познакомилась с другими членами клана.  
– Эм, постойте, – прервал их Хосё, – если это и правда Сакашими из клана экзорцистов, то какой смысл советовать своей подруге обратиться к нам, если она сама может со всем разобраться?  
Май задумчиво коснулась подбородка:  
– А ведь правда. Это же бессмысленно.  
Нару усмехнулся и сказал:  
– Вот здесь мы подходим к самому интересному. Госпожа Норико, Вы знали, что Ваша подруга – экстрасенс?  
Норико отрицательно покачала головой.  
– Нет… я, конечно, знала, что она верит во всякие потусторонние вещи. И дома у неё много амулетов… но она никогда не упоминала об этом.  
– Значит, вы также не можете сказать, был ли Ваш покойный муж в курсе её рода деятельности. Болезни господина Норико предшествовало какое-нибудь событие, встреча или поездка?  
Норико задумалась. Затем осторожно сказала:  
– Нет, ничего такого не было. Наши дела тогда шли не очень хорошо. Его лавку закрыли, и ещё мы ездили в Токио на совместный отдых с семьёй Сакашими. Но после этого прошёл почти год. Мы год провели в Ятсухаре, не выезжая больше никуда.  
– Год, говорите… – Нару спокойно смотрел на Норико, – а может, в Вашей жизни что-то изменилось. Какая-нибудь незначительная деталь. Вроде как походы в храм, или чтение молитв?  
– Было такое, – после непродолжительной паузы сказала женщина, – муж всё переживал из-за своей лавки, ещё во время поездки подруга посоветовала ему читать короткую молитву каждый день. И мне тоже, но я не верила, что такие вещи помогают, так что муж читал сам. Ему казалось, что это как-то призовёт бога удачи…  
Она осеклась от внезапного осознания.  
– А потом он умер, - сказал Нару.  
Май охнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. Все притихли и взглянули на женщину.  
Та дрожащими руками поставила на стол чашку, что держала всё это время. Затем тихо произнесла:  
– Нет, она не стала бы заставлять нас читать заклинание, которое укоротило бы наши жизни. Это же… это же просто не несёт никакого смысла.  
– Насчёт этого. У меня также есть догадки, зачем госпожа Сакашими так поступила. Но лучше узнать у неё самой. Что мне правда непонятно, так это почему она отправила Вас к нам.  
– Может просто считала ни на что не годными шарлатанами, которые фальсифицируют свои дела? – предположил Ясухара. – Но к сожалению, она глубоко ошиблась.  
Норико замолчала и уставилась на свои руки, пытаясь поверить во всё сказанное. Матоба встал:  
– И что теперь? Ваше дело закрыто, не так ли?  
Нару глянул на него и сказал:  
– Почти. Осталось только изгнать призванные сюда тени и развесить больше охранных заклинаний. Чтобы довести дело до конца, нам нужно вернуться в Токио и встретиться с Сакашими лично. И Вы, госпожа Норико. Вы нам очень поможете, если поедете с нами и расскажете то же самое, что и сегодня. А пока… Лин, проводи, пожалуйста, госпожу Норико домой.  
Все стали вставать со своих мест. Натори сказал:  
– Я так понимаю, что наша с Матобой помощь в экзорцизме лишней не будет?  
– Да, мы не станем отказываться от вашего участия, – кивнул Нару. – Но раньше вечера мы не начнём, так что есть время подготовиться.  
Оба попрощались и направились к выходу. Матоба обернулся на стоящего в стороне Нацуме и спросил:  
– Такаши, ты идёшь?  
– Я догоню. Идите без меня, – ответил Нацуме под пристальным взглядом Матобы.  
И только когда Норико в сопровождении Лина вышла из комнаты, он спросил:  
– Что ты задумал, Нацуме? Всё решилось, пойдём домой.  
– Нет, я хочу кое-что узнать. Что-то всё же не сходится.  
Май взглянула на него и подошла ближе:  
– Нацуме, всё хорошо? – спросила она обеспокоенно.  
– Да, - он улыбнулся, – но у меня остались ещё вопросы. Я бы хотел поговорить с господином Сибуей, если можно.  
– Погоди, – Май обернулась на Нару, - Нару, Нацуме хочет поговорить с тобой.  
Тот о чём-то тихо беседовал с Ясухарой. Когда Май его позвала, он обернулся. Затем кивнул Ясухаре, и парень вышел из помещения вслед за остальными.  
– О чём ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил Нару, приблизившись.  
– Это всё на самом деле ужасно. Что человек может сделать такое со своей подругой, – начал Нацуме, – и, конечно, у неё есть свои мотивы, которые нам не известны. Вы сказали, что у Вас есть предположения. Но всё же… каким образом здесь замешана моя бабушка?  
Нару молча смотрел на него какое-то время. Потом повернулся к Май:  
– Май, пожалуйста, убери чашки и помоги хозяйке их вымыть.  
Май внутри вознегодовала.  
«Ах ты, конспиратор! Неужели мне нельзя остаться и послушать? Кто я тебе, горничная?!»  
Но вслух сказала:  
– Хорошо.  
Уходя с подносом в руках, она бросила ещё один взгляд на Нацуме. Что могло быть настолько важным и секретным, что заставило Нару выставить её из комнаты? Может потом он расскажет ей.  
Как только Май покинула комнату, Нару сказал:  
– Нацуме, ты можешь показать мне то, что находится у тебя в сумке?  
Нацуме замер. По его спине пробежал холодок. Нянко внимательно за ним наблюдал.  
– Там ничего, просто школьные тетради, – ответил он.  
– Так я могу взглянуть?  
– Вы… Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
– Я знаю про Тетрадь Друзей, - убийственно спокойным тоном произнёс Нару.  
Нацуме как будто током ударило. Он отступил на шаг, невольно сжимая сумку в руке:  
– Что? Но… как?  
Нянко прыгнул между ними:  
– Я рассказал.  
Нацуме одарил его взглядом, в котором ясно читалось «предатель!». Нару с минуту наблюдал за немой сценой, потом вздохнул и произнёс:  
– Не беспокойся. Мне эта вещь абсолютно ни к чему. Что касается Сакашими, так судя по всему она знала или слышала о твоей бабушке. И ещё она подозревала её в обладании огромной силой. Наверняка она давно искала источник этой самой силы. К сожалению, я не могу сказать больше, так как сам не знаю. Мне интересно, что скажет госпожа Сакашими.  
Мадара добавил:  
– Рано или поздно он бы сам выяснил. Так что мы заключили небольшую сделку. Я помогаю добраться до сути дела, а он взамен сохраняет эту деталь втайне от всех. Наверняка Сакашими не знает, что именно ищет.  
Нацуме помолчал, не зная, что сказать. Ему даже стало немного стыдно перед Нару, который все усилия прилагал, чтобы раскрыть дело и помочь им. А он в итоге отнёсся к нему с таким недоверием.  
– Значит, вы вернётесь в Токио и закончите дело?  
– Именно.  
Они замолчали. Нару изучающего на него смотрел, после чего первый нарушил тишину:  
– Это твой последний год старшей школы, не так ли? Решил, чем будешь заниматься после этого?  
Нацуме покачал головой:  
– Есть варианты, но я пока не знаю.  
– И ты не хотел бы стать экзорцистом или, допустим, исследователем в нашей области?  
Нянко тут с интересом посмотрел на Нацуме.  
– Честно говоря, я никогда не задумывался об этом. Я бы не хотел изгонять духов. Я нахожу это жестоким. И я никогда не слышал о том, что и правда можно заниматься исследованиями потустороннего, как это делаете Вы.  
– Мы не занимаемся слепым экзорцизмом, как ты понял. Мы выясняем причины, и делаем это, если есть угроза жизням людей. Так что, если тебя это однажды заинтересует, можешь приезжать в Токио и обращаться к нам.  
Нару протянул Нацуме визитную карточку. Тот быстро пробежался по строкам с адресом и номером телефона под названием. Ему вдруг стало легче. Как будто гора с плеч упала. За эти пару дней, что он провёл с Нару, Май и остальной командой, Нацуме раскрыл действительно много нового для себя. И то, сколько людей занимается не простым изгнанием духов, но их изучением, действительно поразило его. Наверное, это стоило того, чтобы попробовать.  
– Если это всё, то мне пора, нужно подготовится к вечеру, – сказал Нару.  
Нацуме улыбнулся ему и кивнул:  
– Спасибо большое. До свидания.  
Он вышел из отеля, на прощанье помахав Май, и пошёл по дороге, где впереди его ждали Матоба с Натори и о чём-то спокойно беседовали.  
«Мне правда стало легче».  
– Эй, Нацуме, – голос Нянко отвлёк его от своих мыслей, – что теперь будешь делать? Поедешь к этим людишкам в Токио?  
В ответ он неопределённо пожал плечами.  
– Ты знаешь, Рейко ничего кроме проблем там не нашла.  
Нацуме посмотрел на небо, слегка прищурился от яркого солнца.  
– Куда бы бабушка ни пошла, везде она встречала проблемы. У неё были силы с ними разбираться и бороться. Но она была одна. А у меня есть ты. И друзья, – он вздохнул, – как думаешь, что скажут Шигеру и Токо, если я решу уехать в Токио?  
– ЧТО? Серьёзно? В эту толпу людей, смог и стаи ворон?  
Нацуме рассмеялся с искреннего негодования Нянко.  
– Сенсей, ты знаешь, там есть столько вкусной еды, которую ты здесь никогда не попробуешь.  
Нянко на миг даже оторопел. Затем воодушевлённо запрыгал вокруг:  
– Нацуме, поехали в Токио! Поехали, поехали в Токио!  
– М-м? Токио? Мне не послышалось?  
Матоба повернулся к ним, как только Нацуме и Нянко приблизились.  
– Да, глупый Матоба, мы уезжаем в Токио! Так что подавись своей завистью и зачахни здесь! – оскалился на него Нянко.  
– Ну, в таком случае, ничего не поделаешь, – ухмыльнулся Матоба. – Придётся звонить и говорить горничной, чтобы подготовила мои апартаменты в Икэбукуро.  
Наступила мрачная пауза. Нацуме с Нянко мрачно переглянулись.  
– Ты ведь не оставишь меня в покое?  
Матоба легко рассмеялся. Натори, стоявший всё это время рядом, устало вздохнул:  
– Ты знаешь, к кому обратиться за помощью, Нацуме, - сказал он.  
– Только не к тебе, дурак-Натори! – возмутился Нянко.  
Нацуме рассмеялся, когда эти двое начали словесную перепалку.

Эпилог.  
Май.  
Я рада, что мы решили это дело. Жаль госпожу Норико и её мужа. Никто не мог предвидеть такой исход давней дружбы. Если она вообще была. Что бы за мотив не имела при себе Сакашими, её ждёт наказание. Даже если не удастся посадить её в тюрьму за убийство, вряд ли у неё теперь всё будет хорошо.  
Мы провели три изнурительных дня с утра до ночи изгоняя тени из деревни. Только Нару и Ясухара вернулись в Токио раньше, чтобы подготовится к разоблачению. Всё равно Нару не должен использовать свои силы, а Ясу помочь не в состоянии. Так что по сути их пребывание здесь бессмысленно. Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Нару обо всём. О деле, о Джине. Но вряд ли он так легко откроется мне. Пожалуй, в этом нет ничего удивительного.  
Мы с Хосё ещё успели сходить на съёмки фильма Натори. Это было довольно забавно. И ещё, мне кажется, Ясухара и Хосё всё же начали встречаться. Я уж думала, когда эти их шутки закончатся и станут чем-то более серьёзным.  
Перед нашим отъездом я ещё пару раз пересекалась с Нацуме и его другом Танумой. Кажется, Нацуме всерьёз задумался о переезде в Токио. И мне кажется, это очень и очень здорово. А Танума – тоже очень приятный человек, останется здесь, в Ятсухаре. Мне нравится проводить время в их компании. Они позвали нас на прощальный ужин и познакомили со своими друзьями. У меня было чувство, что там присутствовали дружелюбные йокай, но я не решалась спросить, так как часть ребят их не видели и не подозревали о них.  
Интересно, каково это – видеть духов каждый день, везде, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Нацуме прожил с этим столько лет. Он сирота, как и я. Мне кажется, у нас с ним очень много общего. Я рада, что познакомилась с ним. И ещё, я очень счастлива, что несмотря на все сложности, Нацуме может ладить не только с духами, но и с людьми.  
Конец.


End file.
